Konoha Sellers
by merciful-malice
Summary: AU I work retail, and have decided to force the inhabitants of a certain village to do the same. Rated T because the author is a total drunken loon... Holy crap! It's a new chapter! And my liver still functions!
1. The dreaded flashback

Okay everyone, I used to work in a horrible department store and because I am so delightfully evil, I am forcing as many Naruto characters to work there as I can. This chapter will consist almost entirely of one very long flashback. This is to introduce a couple of characters and give a little background/insight into the terror of retail.

Please note that I have changed the names of the store and company.

Also note that I will not be using any OCs for the staff. They will consist entirely of Naruto characters. The only OCs will be random customers and as anyone who has worked retail can tell you, they don't matter.

Hope you enjoy this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: The Dreaded Flashback**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Naruto changed his boots and shoved his things as best he could into the shoebox-sized locker. He'd been working at Sellers for only a month and already he had come to discover how horrible this place was. It would be absolute shit if it weren't for a few of the other people trapped in this hellish job with him. Even worse, he'd been hired during December, the holiday rush. He paused and shuddered slightly as he remembered his first day.

"_Alright everyone," Iruka, the Human Resources manager had said, "Some new policies were put in place last week, so excuse us if we haven't got everything running smoothly yet."_

"_What kind of policies?" asked Sakura, whose beauty seemed to make it worth his while to come to this shithole._

"_Glad you brought it up!" declared a Gai, the cashier supervisor. He strut into the room proudly and gave them a blinding smile followed by a ridiculous thumbs up. "It was decided by head office that every new hire will spend their first few shifts on cash! That way, later on if the cash registers are busy, we can pull other staff from their departments to help out!"_

Naruto recalled how reasonable that had sounded at the time… the memory of what happened afterward was something that would traumatize him indefinitely.

_Iruka had left them with Gai, who had dragged them downstairs from the safety of the staff room to the chaos of the actual store. Crazed customers were standing in line and milling all about. _

_Gai turned to them and gave them another cheesy pose. "Now, I'll pair each of you up with a cashier! You'll stay with them all shift – even taking break together –watching them work, and when they think you're ready they'll step back and watch as you take over! Don't be nervous though, because they'll be right there to hop back in if you get overwhelmed!"_

_They all walked along the row of registers and he dispensed them to cashiers along the way._

"_Sakura, I'm going to drop you off first, here with Lee! He's an excellent cashier and you can learn a lot from him!"_

_The bushy-browed boy waved her over excitedly. "I am so lucky to have been paired with such beauty!" he greeted. Sakura visibly cringed, but smiled at him anyway. _

"_Sasuke You run over to Sai there. He's been on cash the longest, so he will also have a lot to teach you. He likes to give nicknames to staff members, so I'm sure you'll get one quick and fit right in with our fabulous Konoha Sellers family!"_

_Sasuke walked over to stand behind the boy that looked suspiciously like him. Naruto noticed that Sai's line-up seems to be the longest, despite his obvious cash efficiency. One of the many young women in the line-up squealed quite loudly as Sasuke joined him. "Get used to that," was all Sai said to his new student._

"_Alright, you're the last Naruto and all our other regular cashiers are on break," Gai explained as they reached the last cashier. The blonde would later find out that there were only two other regular cashiers that he hadn't met…_

"_Haku," greeted Gai, "Working well I see. Glad to see it too." The overzealous cash supervisor turned to Naruto. "This is Haku and he normally works Stationary as well as HABA, but he's up here to help us out seeing as we happen to be a little understaffed. No worries though, he's fairly experienced with a register and if you two run into any problems, page me or Chiyo. She's the cash captain, that's her over there on the service desk. With her is Shizune. Okay, good luck you guys! I know you can do it!" He pumped his fist enthusiastically and a few customers looked unnerved by the gesture._

_After he had walked away, Haku quickly turned to Naruto and directed him to stand behind him. It was difficult to believe he was a boy. His silky, black hair tied into a neat little bun and delicate looking features. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Gai had been mistaken. Even the dude's voice was kind of feminine. Mentally reminding himself that he liked Sakura and she was a girl and that meant he was NOT gay, he tried to understand what Haku was doing._

_Two hours of customers seemed to pass quickly and without serious incident. Haku had to page an associate from another department once because a product was missing a barcode, but the phone rang only a moment later and the problem was solved. _

_Finally, it was time for break._

"_Alright, now push the dinner plate button and swipe your card like this. We get half an hour. After that, we punch back in and go back downstairs. This is how the system knows we've taken our lunch break. Since this is a seven hour shift, we also get another break later on for fifteen minutes. Never punch out for that one." Haku demonstrated as he spoke and then stepped back. "Okay, now you try."_

_Naruto stood in front of the punch clock and aligned his card as Haku had done. He pushed the button and quickly dragged his card through. The machine made a screeching beep noise and Naruto cursed at it._

"_You swiped to fast, go a little more slowly this time," Haku suggested._

_Naruto repeated his actions and moved the card more slowly. The machine beeped again. Naruto swore again._

_After his eighth attempt, Haku swiped the card for him. It worked on his first try. "You'll get it in time," he said encouragingly as he led his apprentice to the lunch room. They sat across from each other at the long, dirty, table that wore the ugliest Christmas table cloth Naruto had ever seen. _

_Haku leaned back and fiddled with the locker behind him until the lock came undone and he pulled out a plastic bag. Naruto realized that the bag contained Haku's lunch and he remembered that he had forgotten to bring one._

"_Aren't you going to eat?" asked his mentor softly._

"_I forgot my food," Naruto laughed. Spotting a vending machine in the semi-separate kitchen, he dug through his pockets for change. Unfortunately, theses were his work pants and the first time he had worn them. Therefore, no change._

"_Here, share mine. You'll want to have eaten once we go back down," Haku said as he pushed the ramen cup to be more between them. He reached into the bag and grabbed an extra set of chop sticks which he handed to Naruto_

"_Thanks," he laughed again._

"_Do you think you're ready to give cash a shot when we go back?" Haku asked._

"_Of course. I can so do it!" Naruto exclaimed, "You'll stay though, right?"_

"_Of course."_

_After a few moments of comfortable silence, save Naruto obnoxiously slurping his noodles they were joined by the tall and blonde, Ino_

"_Hey Haku," she greeted as she walked to her locker. She sat beside Haku and opened a salad._

"_Hello, Ino. How are things going in the fitting rooms?"_

"_It's a mess. Nobody knows how to put anything back and I'm covering women's and kid's wear all on my own."_

"_Who's covering your break?" _

"_Shikamaru."_

"_Wow, so he's working fitting rooms, womens, kids, and mens?" Haku looked impressed, "That's all of fashion on his own."_

"_No, Kiba is backing him up. Pet, shoes, and luggage are all dead departments, so he has the time. I feel bad for anyone lingerie shopping though… I've the two biggest perverts running the show."_

"_They aren't the biggest perverts – " Haku began._

"_You're right. There's that Jiraiya from Loss prevention," Ino broke in._

_They laughed._

"_What's loss prevention?" Naruto asked._

"_Like security, but done entirely by one creepy old man who spends most of his shift using the cameras to watch the women in the store," Ino answered._

_In strode a man probably about the age of Iruka and Gai. He nodded politely and walked on through to the bathrooms._

_Ino dropped her voice to a whisper. "That's Kakashi. He's the stock supervisor. He's so picky; we only have one stock boy. His name is Shino. He wears sunglasses all the time, even though it's against the rules. He gets away with it though, because Kakashi is friends with Jiraya, who grew up with Tsunade, the manager."_

"_You shouldn't be gossiping Ino," Haku told her with a smile._

"_I'm just saying. Being a stock boy is kind of like joining some elite club. Sometimes, they get night shifts where they can work with the overnight crew putting out stock and they rarely have to deal with customers."_

"_I wanna be a stock boy!" Naruto announced proudly._

"_Well, you better impress Kakashi."_

_As if on cue, the supervisor walked out of the bathroom. Naruto jumped up as he passed. "I'm UzumakiNaruto! I want to be a stock boy!"_

_Kakashi's face was hidden behind his collar and silver hair hid one eye. Despite the lack of visibility that would give away the man's response, Naruto got the feeling he wasn't impressed at all. In fact, he looked back to the exit and walked out._

"_Okay, so that didn't make you look like a total psycho at all." Ino said sarcastically when their superior was out of sight._

"_I don't think it was that bad," Haku added, "but lunch Is over for us, so let's go punch back in and head to the frontlines."_

_Naruto followed him out and Haku looked at the clock. "Looks like we're cutting it a little close, I should swipe you out just in case. Iruka's nice now, but you don't want to see him if your break runs long." _

_When they arrived back at their register, Naruto stood in front this time. Doing as Haku told him, he reached down and flicked the switch that turned on his service light. Scanning his badge caused the till to open and he shut it."I can help the next customer in line over here!" He called excitedly. _

_Before the words had been fully out of his mouth, he had a full line of people. Glancing at his fellow new hires, he was glad to see Sakura had excelled at her job. Sasuke was doing well too, though it was obvious his line would move a little quicker if all his customers didn't hold everything up by flirting with him and Sai_

_He ignored the two and went about helping his customers. He was sure women would flirt with him too. They didn't though and he became frustrated. Part of him was angry at Haku for making everything look easier than it actually was. _

_Things wouldn't scan, they came up the wrong price, he couldn't bag things properly, he screwed up change, his voice squeaked when he tried to page a department, and he seemed to get only the most irate people. Then, the shit really hit the fan. _

_His register stopped working._

_It actually just died. _

"_Sorry, everyone, but we're just going to shift one lane over to an operational register. Sorry," Haku told everyone. He led Naruto to the next till, only to find out that Naruto's numbers had been locked in the last machine. Thankfully, Haku took over. _

"_Wait at that register, Chiyo will be over in a minute to fix it," Haku instructed. _

_Standing quietly at his counter, with the light off, he did his best to politely tell random customers that his till refused to work. Nobody took this news well at all._

_One woman even hissed at him._

_Chiyo finally arrived and helped him. "Your numbers are locked in while the register reboots," she said, "That's going to take a while, so Gai is on his way over to give you something else to do. Wait beside Lee's cash."_

"_Naruto You look all shook up!" Lee greeted as Naruto took his place beside Lee, watching Sakura work._

"_My register locked me out," he told the boy, "Hi Sakura."_

_She turned her head to look at him, still scanning items as she glared at him. _

"_She's a tiny bit stressed out, but she's working really well!" Lee said proudly._

"_Glad to hear it!" Gai said from beyond them. They faced him and he and Lee high fived. "You are doing great work Lee!" This compliment was followed by a hug. A rather gay looking hug. They broke apart and Gai looked to Naruto. "Follow me! I have a great task for you!"_

_He brought him to the floor. "I told you Haku normally works stationary and HABA, but since he's working a register, we haven't got anyone in his department. Chouji from food is handling stationary alright, but you can take over HABA for us!"_

"_HABA?"_

_HABA stood for Health And Beauty Aids, which was basically code for girly junk Naruto knew nothing about. Which just happened to include, feminine hygiene products and adult diapers._

_When Haku arrived to get him for his fifteen minute break, he could not have been happier to see him._

_The two sat in the lunch room. Shikamaru from mens wear was already there. His feet on the table and leaning back in his chair._

_Down the table a little further was the very shy, HinataHyuuga from jewellery. _

"_How's your shift going?" Haku attempted to start a conversation._

"_It'd be better if Ino would stop bossing me around," Shikamaru responded._

"_And you Hinata?" Haku moved on._

_She looked at Naruto, who was looking at her and she blushed, "Busy."_

"_Thanks for taking customers to the jewellery counter for check-out. It's really helped us on cash," Haku told her._

"_You're welcome," she almost whispered back._

_When they returned downstairs, Naruto had another go at cash. Haku stood very close and handled almost everything. Leaving the blonde to only cover the absolute basics._

"_Attention shoppers, the time is now 9pm and Sellers is closed for the evening. We kindly ask that you take all your final purchases to the front check outs where our youthful sales staff will be happy to assist you. The store will reopen tomorrow at 8am for your shopping convenience. Thank you for choosing your store, HVC Konoha and have a youthful evening!" declared the voice of Lee over the announcements. _

_Forty five minutes later the customers were all finally out of the store and Gaistood before his cashiers. "Alright! Great job today! We've got fifteen minutes before shift ends, so I'll make this quick! Sadly, my new recruits will not be staying as cashiers. So, you guys are going to hang out here for a second and your new supervisors will come around and let you know what you're new position is. As for my cashiers, back to your registers for closing counts!"_

_They left the trio standing together. _

"_You were really great today, Sasuke," swooned Sakura. She toyed with a strand of pink hair._

"_Hn," was the response._

"_You did really great too Sakura! I'm surprised they didn't keep you as a cashier!" Naruto jumped in enthusiastically, hoping to pull her attention from Sasuke. "I know they didn't keep me because Kakashi probably picked me to be a stock boy."_

_A chuckle was heard from behind them. "Big dreams for a little brat. I like that." The man that joined them was JiraiyaNaruto wanted to pull a face at him, but guessed that wasn't the best idea ever._

"_You, with the pink hair, Sakura, right?" asked another man as he approached. _

_She nodded._

"_I'm Asuma. I'm supervisor for all the floor staff. We need someone to work womens and kids. Think you can handle that?"_

_She nodded again. _

"_Good, than I guess that just leaves me to take you blondie – "_

"_WHAT!?!"Naruto shouted. _

"_You did a decent clean-up in HABA today, I thought I'd put you in bedding."_

"_BEDDING?!?!"_

"_Stop screaming," ordered Sasuke from beside him._

"_I want to be a stock boy!" Naruto pushed._

"_Whatever, I'll see what Kakashi has to say," Asuma said as he rolled his eyes. Picking up a nearby phone he hit page, he asked, "Kakashi, where are you? Come claim your kid so we can go home." There was an echoing noise as he hung up the phone without first disconnecting the page._

_The silver-haired supervisor came up quite calmly. Shino following behind. "Sorry I'm late, we were doing a carry out."_

"_Liar," Jiraiya laughed. Asuma nodded to the team that stood in waiting._

"_Shino, tomorrow, you'll be showing Sasuke there the ropes," Kakashi said. The two boys made brief eye contact. "There, now let's go home."_

"_What about me?" Naruto demanded._

"_Hm?"_

"_I want to be a stock boy!" _

_Kakashi looked to Jiraiya, then to Asuma. An unspoken conversation seemed to take place and when it ended Kakashi sighed. "Fine. Shino, you'll be showing him around tomorrow too."_

"_Yess!!!!!!"_

_They all moved upstairs to punch out. Naruto failed to manage the task again and was told to step aside while everyone else clocked out. When he had his turn again, he still couldn't do it. Iruka had to come help him. Sasuke walked by and smirked. "Way to go…Dead last."_

Looking back, Naruto had no idea how he could ever have been so excited about such a crappy job. He sat down in a chair at the lunch room table and kicked up his feet. At least he was a stock boy. It had some wicked perks. Like tips sometimes when you did carry-outs, being able to hide from work in the back room, and girls seemed to dig it. Sasuke had girls follow him everywhere and even Shino had a couple of girls giggling when they passed as he worked. Naruto hadn't had that yet, but he was sure it would come. It had to. He was a stock boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter One: The Dreaded Flashback**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it kiddies!

I like reviews, but don't feel as though you have to leave one. If you do however, it can contain whatever you want. Flames, compliments, random unrelated phrases…seriously, I don't care.

I promise there won't be any more disturbingly long flashbacks.

Until next time!

Naito


	2. Did you hear?

Yes, I have made Shino the king of cool. Deal with it. I don't think he gets half as much love as he deserves. And frankly, if I walked into a department store, bought a new mattress, and Shino did the carry-out to my vehicle (This author rides the bus…), I'd ask him to come home with me to test it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two: Did you hear?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Footsteps as other staff members entered the room. Naruto looked at them. Sasuke followed closely by Ino and Sakura who were both giggling at trying to converse with the uncaring stock boy. Shino followed in a few moments later and threw himself into a chair. He opened a can of Pepsi and sipped it leisurely.

In an attempt to impress the girls, Naruto inquired loudly, "So, Shino, what important stock duties are we working on today."

The girls didn't even look away from Sasuke. The object of their affection on the other hand turned to face Shino, waiting to see what the answer might be.

Shino shrugged. "Whatever…might be time to put away the Christmas and New Years displays? Tsunade will probably want us to set up the Valentine's ones now…"

"Oh that's right! Valentine's day is just around the corner!" Ino said with fake surprise. She wrapped her hands around Sasuke's elbow.

Sakura, not one to lose to Ino, grasped his other elbow and asked, "What are you doing for Valentine's, Sasuke?"

The boy only rolled his eyes.

Hinata, Neji and Tenten entered the now silent room. Neji who worked the electronics department, walked to the kitchen and put his lunch in the fridge. The white-eyed boy and Tenten, who worked major home fashions (AN: fridges, washers, dryers, beds and stuff. It's the department for all the major appliances) found their own seats away from everyone else. The two began a conversation about who would take their break when, so they could cover one another. Hinata sat in the chair next to Shino.

She timidly looked up at the blonde stock boy, watching him through her bangs. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, but Naruto was too busy glaring at Sasuke to notice. She sighed and lodged her elbows on the table, propping her face up with her hands.

Soon the room grew a little more crowded as Shikamaru and Chouji came. They were followed a short while later by Lee. The chat was mindless and uninteresting until Sai walked in. While a strange jealousy kept Naruto from actually liking this boy, what he said most certainly made hi day.

"Morning Chicken-Butt!" Sai greeted Sasuke with a wave.

"Hn," was the glorious response. Even though he pretended not to care, Sasuke still ran a hand through his hair.

Both Ino and Sakura both went on for some time about how they liked Sasuke's hair and he should never changed it because it was like totally sexy and awesome. Naruto growled.

"Calm down Mister Whiskers," Sai told him, ruffling his hair in an attempt to be friendly. The gesture was obviously forced and it was painfully clear how little emotion the cashier actually had.

"Quiet Droid," Naruto mumbled. He was determined that _Sai_ was actually spelt _Cy_ as in _Cyborg_ because it was evident his co-worker was some sort of robot. How else could he work a thirteen hour shift and still be sane?

The alleged bot chuckled and smiled at the blonde before turning to grin at Sasuke. The two for some reason hadn't quite clicked. Whatever their problem was, they had kept it between them. This was a disappointment to Ino, for it had saved the rest of the group a lot of drama, which meant no gossip.

Stretching his hands above his head, Sai sighed (AN: pun fully intended. Now laugh!). "Better change guys, shift starts soon."

"You're the only one not changed," Shikamaru pointed out.

Sai faked surprise, "Seems you are right! I best get to it than!" Without further ado, he peeled off his shirt and tossed it into his now open locker. He proceeded to drop his pants and stand there in his boxers while he very slowly unfolded his uniform.

"Put your clothes back on Sai. Nobody wants to see that!" Naruto shouted.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he lay his head down on his arms. This wasn't really his kind of show.

The girls ate it up however. Ino and Sakura lost their grips on Sasuke's arms and Hinata dared to steal a glance before blushing like a bride on her honeymoon. Neji looked annoyed at Tenten's redirected attention.

He had just slid his pants back on when Kiba walked in. He looked from half-naked Sai, to the girls and back again. "That's nothing," he scoffed and raised his own shirt.

He was ignored.

"Forget it. None of you are worthy anyway," he spat as he dropped the hem of his shirt and sat at the table.

Making a big show of sliding his uniform shirt over his well-built body, Sai finally regained his state of proper dress and joined the crowded table. Casting a final smirk to Sasuke, he looked to Hinata. "I ran into Chiyo downstairs. I'll be covering your breaks, so just call me when you want to go."

The red-faced Hyuuga heiress nodded and looked at the hideous Christmas table cloth that still adorned the plastic monstrosity. She looked up once more, catching Naruto's gaze only for a second before staring back to the cloth again, pressing the tips of her to pointer fingers together in a nervous fidget.

Spotting the awkwardness being experienced by Hinata and actually having a heart, Ino looked to Sakura and asked loudly, "Did you hear about Boki?"

The pink haired staff member caught her meaning quickly and responded with equal volume, "No. What about him?"

"He quit! Now it's just those three siblings working overnights."

"Quit? He was the overnight supervisor though."

"I know I overheard that Gaara is going to be filing the position."

"Isn't he the youngest?"

"From what I hear," Ino said. The two became lost in a gossipy conversation that didn't do much to hold the attention of those around them. That was fine with them, seeing as its purpose was to save Hinata the embarrassment she'd been feeling.

They all went about their own business, uninterested in the news of Boki. It didn't really affect them anyway. Overnights might as well have been another universe.

"We should punch in," Sai said as he rose up and meandered through the tangle of bodies and chairs that crowded the small room.

Once everyone else was gone, the three stock boys punched in and went straight back to the lunch room. In short, they were getting paid to sit on their ass. Shino had told them it was something he did all the time. Nobody ever noticed, because the supervisor was always late. When Shino worked, he worked hard, so he really seen nothing wrong with this lax behaviour. Nobody ever needed them right away anyway.

Still, it wasn't as though any discussion ensued. They instead sat in silence. Naruto had learned to give up on engaging either boy in conversation. It was a futile act. The quiet dragged on for some time.

"Hey team," Kakashi greeted as he strolled in casually, ignoring the fact that he was nearly an hour late for work.

"Hey!" Naruto was the only one to verbalize his greeting.

The supervisor sat cross legged on the table, opened his novel. He gave the feeling of great calm, something that seemed to unnerve Shino.

"What?" asked the bespectacled boy.

"Is it that obvious?" was the answer.

A quick look at Sasuke let Naruto know he wasn't the only one without any idea what was going on. Apparently, Shino had learned the language that was spoken amongst all the full time staff. The blonde wondered just how long Shino had worked here to pick it up. He shuddered.

"_Choke me, spank me, pull my hair,_

_Choke me, spank me, pull my hair."_

Someone's cell phone began to ring rather loudly. Crude lyrics followed and a strong sense of discomfort settled over the boys and their leader. The phone continued to ring and when it did finally stop it was only for the briefest of moments. Only long enough for the caller to hang up and push redial.

Mentally each of the four within the room vowed to kill the owner of the phone.

It rang through twice more before Sasuke put his fist through the door of the locker that contained the offending device. He proceeded to answer the phone with a high pitched, almost feminine scream. Once he hung up he turned the phone off and shoved it back into the locker.

"Thank you," Kakashi said, "You may have heard about Boki. Seeing as there are no overnight staff members trained for the position, I'll be switching to overnights to handle things for a while."

"So no supervisor?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Not quite. They'll be replacing me with the guy who wants the job. That way the day crew can observe and train him. He'll be supervising you guys and reporting back to Tsunade. No worries though, Asuma promised to look out for you guys."

"Gaara?" Naruto tilted his head to the side while asking.

"Yeah," Kakashi answered in a suspicious tone, "Maybe you should report to everyone seeing as you know so much."

"Ino told us."

"Aww…fitting room girl's gossip strikes again. Damn fashion department," Kakashi sighed.

"When?" Shino inquired.

"Tomorrow, so punch in on time and be in the stock room right away. I don't want my staff in trouble because of some supervisor to be catching them slacking."

"How long?" Sasuke asked, somewhat catching the rhythm of Kakashi and Shino's conversation.

"A month is the length of the training, but I think about half of that is his being trained on his actual shifts overnight. Give it about a month and a half and I'll be back I think."

Shino stood without a word and vanished into the kitchen. From his seat, Naruto watched the boy dig through a cupboard before producing a bottle of cleaner. He popped the cap off and dumped a tin foil ball into his hand, then tossed the empty bottle into the overflowing garbage.

He came back in, Kakashi watching him knowingly. Even Sasuke seemed to know, Naruto however did not understand the significance of the foil ball. Still, he followed them down the stairs, into the store, straight through to the back and finally out onto the receiving dock where trucks connected to the building to unload.

Somewhere along the way, the contents of the foil had been packed into a small pipe Kakashi had produced from one of his many pockets. This had never happened before.

"A little going away party for Kakashi," Shino said, seeing Naruto's confusion. Unfortunately, this did nothing to clear it up and help him understand.

"Asuma took my lighter," Kakashi muttered in an apologetic tone as he fished through his pockets.

Shino copied the behaviour and he too turned up empty handed.

Sasuke passed a disposable lighter to his leader, who quirked a brow at the gesture.

"My brother smokes, I find lighters all over the house."

"Talk about luck!" Kakashi said as he tested the bic. A decent sized flame lit and he brought it to the pipe.

"So you've never done this before?" Shino looked to Sasuke.

"No."

"That's fine."

"I haven't either!" Naruto shouted.

"Keep it down. If we get caught, we'll be fired for sure," Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah, the rest of management would be pissed we didn't share," Shino laughed as he accepted the pipe from Kakashi. He breathed in a deep draw from the pipe, followed by a shorter one. "It's still lit," he told Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha nodded and quickly put the pipe to his lips and pulled in as much as he could. He held his breath as he had watched the two before him do and passed it along to Naruto. Naruto held it and the lighter, unsure of what to do. He laughed as Sasuke released the smoke and coughed lightly.

Determined to look cool to his coworkers, Naruto placed the pipe between his lips and after several attempts, got the lighter to co-operate. Bringing the flame to the opening at the end, he drew in a breath. The smoke hit his lungs hard. His throat felt odd, but he managed not to cough. Wanting to impress his potential friends, he took another large hit from the little pipe. Big mistake.

He just managed to toss the equipment into Kakashi's hands before spinning around and hurling over the railing.

"You shouldn't take so much so fast. Seriously, you'll green out," warned the silver haired man.

Naruto silently wished someone had told him that before. He wanted to glare or say something mean, but he couldn't do it. His body felt light and dare he say, floaty? Was this what was supposed to happen? Were the others experiencing the same thing? He and Sasuke were bypassed on the next round. Naruto vaguely heard something about being new and taking their time.

After an eternity of watching Kakashi and Shino take their final draws in what appeared to be slow motion, Naruto was nervous about going back inside. His stomach was flipping all over the place and he felt a strange paranoia.

Not sure if this was normal, he said nothing and wandered behind them in silence. They went back inside and to the display at the front of the store. Grabbing a cart, they pushed all the Christmas things inside and taped a sign that declared the merchandise eighty percent off its original sales price. The whole ordeal seemed like a dream.

His movements were clumsy as they folded the display table and carried it to the storage room hidden in men's fashion. Shikamaru looked up at them lazily and Naruto felt his mind might explode if they moved any slower. People could tell, they had to be able to. It was so obvious and out there. He could still smell it. Could Shikamaru smell it? He decided to ask.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Two: Did you hear?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For those of you wondering…Yes, the stock team just smoked pot. This is a fic that will contain much substance abuse, as it is a fic based on my own retail employment experience. Just in case anyone wanted to know, I worked as a cashier, jewellery, electronics, fashion, HABA, and eventually, MHF. I dated a stock boy for more than a year. That's where all this madness comes from. The actual experiences of myself and my friends.

Stay tuned for _Chapter Three: What do I smell like?_ Coming whenever inspiration strikes me again.

Naito


	3. What do I smell like?

Well, I was thinking about how much I hate self-insertion (that terminology does not sit well with me) in fanfiction. I came to the conclusion that this was the opposite. This is taking fanfiction and applying it to my life. Oh and what a sad life it is…

Also, some other Naruto characters will be making cameo appearances in this chapter, try and guess who they are!

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three: What do I smell like?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Much to the horror of his fellow stock associates, Naruto dropped the table and rushed to the lazy men's wear employee. "Hey," he whispered in a tone that was nothing short of conspiratorial, "What do I smell like?"

It is unfortunate that one of the effects of smoking happy grass is delayed reaction, otherwise his fellow stoners may have been able (if they had felt inclined) to save Naruto the embarrassment he was about to endure.

"What?" Shikamaru looked very confused.

"What do I _smell_ like?" Naruto persisted.

Before there was a chance for the slow-moving co-worker to respond, a loud voice interrupted the unusual conversation.

"What time are you taking break?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and he was sure he begun the process of pissing his pants. He spun around and took a deep breath of relief as he spotted Kiba.

"Hmmm…I'll call you when I decide. I'm waiting to hear from Chouji."

"Alright, you know the extension. Hey guys!" Kiba moved on to chat with the somewhat uncomfortable stock team.

Shino and Kakashi nodded in eerie unison. Sasuke ignored him and Naruto dove for him.

"What do I SMELL LIKE?!" he yelled as he half tackled the boy.

"What the he-HEY!" Kiba began, but quickly shot Shino a hurt glare, "Without me? Dude! Is there any left?"

The shade-sporting stock associate shook his head, "but I can get some later. When do you want it? And how much do you need?"

"Just a gram. I only need enough for me and maybe Hinata if she wants to try it."

Now, Hinata had never smoked anythingin her life, but she, Kiba, and Shino had grown up on the same street. Before there Sellers days, Kiba and Shino had even done yard work for her father. She'd known both of them for longer than she could recall and held a deep trust for them. It was this that had made her say maybe when Kiba asked if she'd like to try.

Naruto did not know the story behind the three friends and now drifted off into thoughts and theories that perhaps Hinata was dating Kiba. He would ask Ino, she would know.

Kakashi was chatting with Shikamaru about the new fall men's wear they'd have to be putting out within the week.

Shino was sending a text message to his supplier, an order for Kiba.

Sasuke was watching the madness about him and for whatever reason, he began to giggle. His thoughts were moving too fast for him to remember what had caused the first giggle, but now he was in this state by picturing how ridiculous it must look to everyone else to see him giggling like a crack addicted, school girl.

His peers looked for a moment as though they might question his behaviour, all except for Naruto that is. He was still trying to grasp the relationship between Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. He looked to the fitting rooms and nearly called for Ino, but she'd just get mad.

His need to know finally overtook the little remaining logic he had and he shouted rather loudly, "Are you having a three way?!"

Suddenly, Sasuke's giggling seemed to be nothing of concern. Though, for anyone curious he had now collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Of course, several minutes had passed since the topic of Hinata's marijuana experimentation had arose and now nobody was sure what Naruto was shouting about. Customes and coworkers alike stood still – except the still laughing Sasuke – and stared as though Naruto had just kicked a newborn baby out of its mother's arms.

A long silence felt as though it had passed before Shino caught the proverbial baby. "Sorry everyone! He has tourettes syndrome and can't control himself," he explained calmly to the crowd.

Kakashi nodded in confirmation and the people looked at Naruto.

"Poor boy," said one man to his wife.

"What a shame," she answered.

"What's a three way?" asked their small son from his seat in the cart.

"Well, when three people really love each other…" the voice of the mother trailed off as she pushed the cart and they all continued their shopping.

"I think that's what Mabel's grandson has," commented an old lady to her shopping chum as they passed.

"Your sister Mabel, or my cousin Mabel?" inquired the other.

"My sister Mabel of course, your cousin Mabel doesn't have any grandkids, remember?"

Naruto's face was red with embarrassment. Still, he wanted an answer. "So? Are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he flipped open his wallet and checked for money to pay Shino. "All I've got is a five."

"That's fine. I'll let the other half slide."

"Thanks!"

"Are you having a three way?" Naruto demanded feeling very ignored.

"Is who having a three way?" Kakashi asked as he nudged Sasuke – still laughing – with his boot.

"You two and Hinata!" Naruto gestured angrily at the boys in question.

"NO WAY!" Kiba balled up a fist and punched Naruto in the jaw, a shot his drug affected reflexes could not manage to dodge.

Shino looked taken aback, though it was hard to say given his glasses and popped collar hiding a fair amount of his face.

"I was just asking!" Naruto exclaimed as though he were the one who should be offended by the situation. A somewhat shaky tanned hand rose to touch his jaw. It felt swollen, but he wasn't sure if it really was or not. He didn't feel any pain at the touch and so, quite stupidly, he poked the contact site hard. "AHHHHHH!!!" His hands shot up to cup the injured area which was very tender.

"Stock personnel to checkout nine for customer carry out. Stock personnel to checkout nine for customer carry out. Thank you!" Haku's voice announced cheerily.

Kakashi looked at his three employees with a thoughtful examination. Neither Sasuke or Naruto appeared to be in any state to deal with customers. "Shino, you and I can get that. Sasuke, you go with Naruto to jewellery. Hinata should have a kit there to take care of his jaw."

"I want to do a carry out!" Naruto whined. The last time he had, the customer had tipped him and Shino five dollars between them. Just to bring a Christmas tree to their car!

"The next one is yours if the two of you are sober enough to handle it," Kakashi promised, his voice firm.

Sasuke managed to get to his feet. His laughing had died down some to more of a quiet chuckle. Naruto sighed and glared at Kiba before they started the short journey to the jewellery counter.

Somewhere along the way, Sasuke stopped making noise altogether and had settled into a cocky grin. They approached the counter and Hinata looked up at them. She gave a meek wave and blushed at Naruto.

"Hi Hinata," began the blonde, sure that he wasn't talking properly, "Kiba punched me in the face. Kakashi says you have first aid stuff here."

"Oh…I … Uh… Of Course. … … Right .. umm. . Here," she vanished momentarily as she ducked beneath the counter and reappeared with a large red case. She unzipped it and turned it around so he could take what he needed.

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled nervously as he looked in.

"He doesn't know what he's doing," Sasuke informed Hinata.

"Sorry," she whispered, blushing furiously. A moment of nothing and then she found the courage to walk around and open the chain that separated the outside of the counter from the inside. Carefully reconnecting the chain, she slowly advanced towards Naruto. Digging through the aid pack she produced a strange, lumpy blue thing. Squishing it up and wrapping it in a cloth, she handed it to her crush. "Put it where it hurts," she told him timidly.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he accepted the cold pack. He was obviously totally oblivious to Hinata's awkwardness and blatant attraction to him.

Sasuke found this funny. However, he managed not to laugh, but instead broke into a large smile.

Nearby, pushing a cart of women's wear returns, Sakura stood frozen, gaping at the scene before her. There stood Naruto, being tended to by Hinata for some facial injury; she was too far away to say for sure. Beside Hinata was Sasuke, and he was smiling at the jewellery associate. It wasn't even a small smile, but a large genuinely happy smile! She regained her composure and rushed back to women's as quickly as possible. She had to tell Ino. Something must be done.

The blonde girl was leaning on her podium, amplifying the effect of her breasts as she chatted with an older guy. His long black hair in a pony tail and the well put together casual outfit screamed college guy. Normally, Sakura would have asked him if he wanted help. This was no normal situation though.

"Ino. Follow me," she ordered as she stalked down through the row of fitting rooms. Her friend and rival protested momentarily.

"That's alright, I'm done here," said the beautiful man with eerily familiar features. Sakura briefly questioned where she might have seen him before. He nodded to Ino and left the department.

"What is it Sakura!" Ino half screeched.

"Sasuke has a crush on Hinata!"

"WHAT!?!" Ino looked frantically about and then back at her pink-haired informant. "Are you sure?" She asked desperately. There had to be a mistake.

"I saw him smiling at her over in jewellery! Like big, huge, happy, smile!"

"That doesn't mean anything. You've obviously got it wrong."

"No way, I watched with my own eyes!"

"But why her?" Ino asked aloud what they had both been wondering. The two sat on the waiting chairs and silently debated the reasons for Sasuke's crush.

Meanwhile, outside of the store, Kakashi and Shino were shoving a crib box rather roughly into the back of a car that was definitely not large enough for the product.

"Do the seats fold down by chance?" Kakashi asked.

"Nope, sorry," the man said. He himself was probably larger than the entire stock team put in one. Yet, he apparently couldn't help move the box of the car in any way. He'd even parked at the very end of the almost empty lot.

Shino looked frustratedly at Kakashi. Walking around the side of the car and opening the door, he fingered the area under the seat and eventually hit the sweet spot. The seat collapsed forward. Closing the door and repeating the steps on the other side, Kakashi easily slid the box the rest of the way in. He looked at the large man expectantly.

"Thanks," was all the reward they got before the giant stuffed himself into the car and drove off.

"Asshole," Shino mumbled.

"Am I really high, or was his skin a little blue looking?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, I noticed that too… Maybe he's part smurf."

"Maybe he ate a lot of smurfs."

The laughed and grabbed the buggies from the lot before going back in.

Back at the jewellery counter, Hinata was handing Sasuke and Naruto some band-aids to keep in their pockets, just in case. Naruto tried to take them, but stumbled as he moved forward and knocked the entire kit onto the floor, spilling its contents onto the carpet.

Now, this was the closest that Sakura's observation came to being true, for as Hinata got on all fours to pick up the things, Sasuke took a moment to admire her rear.

Naruto apologized repeatedly as he joined Hinata in her quest to retrieve the lost objects.

Sasuke took a moment to admire his behind too. He came to the conclusion that Naruto had a firm butt, but Hinata had a rounded one that complimented her figure very nicely. They were both lovely asses.

He looked up at the ceiling, not really wanting to help.

"Looks like you're as energetic and helpful at work as you are at home…"

Sasuke flung his head around so quickly, as he sought out the source of the voice, that there was temporary concern he may snap his own neck. He finally spotted the man behind him.

"What do you want?" he managed coldly.

"I can't pick you up tonight. Do you have another way home?"

"I can find one," Sasuke said, thinking he'd just walk it. "Why can't you come?"

"My religion professor wants everyone to go to some seminar about Zoroastrians. It starts at six and I don't know when it ends, but it's on campus, so it's at least an hour's drive back. I just don't think I could make it in time."

"Whatever."

"That's the spirit," said the man with the black pony tail as he reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair affectionately. "Find a ride, don't walk or I'll steal your eyes," he threatened knowingly. The abstract threat was lost on Sasuke, who had already decided he was just going to walk anyway.

The man than wandered away and likely out of the store.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three: What do I smell like?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

And that be the third chapter. A little weird, but I'm drunk off vodka and therefore, don't care. You may have noticed two other characters from Naruto described. Guess who they are. They are probably a little – or a lot – on the OOC-y side, but again, I don't care.

Next chapter there'll be a new employee joining the ranks of Sellers. How will she affect the plot? (Author's note: I have yet to actually develop a plot, I'm just pulling this out of my ass as I go) Who is she? peaks aheadLe Fuck! Could it be?

Stay tuned for the next chapter, _Seven sizes too big_!

Naito


	4. Seven sizes too big

Okay, so we're going to meet the new character soon! Can you handle the suspense? I swear it's a regular Naruto character. In fact she'd really popular and well-known. That's those are the only hints you're getting, so you better read if you want to know who it is.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Four: Seven sizes too big**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

After Itachi had left, Sasuke looked back to his coworkers. They had managed to clear the mess and Naruto was smiling at him. "Is that your brother?"

"Hn." Sasuke felt quite sober now. He was sure the encounter had been responsible for that. He cracked his neck casually.

"Ummm.. Y-you both… Shino…" Hinata stammered.

"What are you saying Hinata?" Naruto questioned.

"You smell like Shino…" she whispered.

"I knew people could smell it!"

Without a word, Hinata reached over the counter and grabbed a perfume tester. She gave each of them a healthy spray and replaced the bottle.

"Wow, that's strong!" Naruto said as he coughed for a moment. "Thanks! Nobody will notice now!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "We should get back to putting that table away." The sudden recollection of the folded table abandoned in men's wear a short distance from the storage facility dawned on him and he waved to Hinata, who blushed crimson.

Sasuke followed him back to the display table and they went about putting it away. Cursing at each other for a while, they spotted their team mates as they emerged from the cluttered room.

"How much did you get?" called out the blonde.

"Nothing. I've never met such a stingy and useless guy," Kakashi answered. "Let's get down to seasonal. Tsunade said she wants that area cleaned."

They walked to the back centre of the store and waited further orders. "Shino, you take sporting goods. Grab and price gun and make sure the bikes are all correctly priced. We had problems yesterday with that. Than fix the aisle of camping gear. That sale killed it, so… yeah. Sasuke, head over to hardware at the end there. Focus mostly on the aisle of screws and other bits. That's always the worst. Everything else should be fine. Naruto, I want you to go to the cleaning supplies. Everything has to be front faced and make sure nothing is leaking. Last time was really bad. If you guys need me, I'll be hauling the last of the Christmas trees into the back." He waved his hand, dismissing them. "Take your breaks whenever, just tell me first."

They all separated to complete their assigned tasks.

While they worked in the half-assed fashion Kakashi had trained them to, Tsunade was at the front of the store, behind the service desk. In front of her stood a teenage girl with blonde pigtails and bright blue eyes.

"So, you're looking for a job?" She asked the girl as she flipped through the application form.

"Yes! I worked as a waitress for a while, but then the restaurant closed down, so now I need something new. Please, I'll take whatever you've got!"

"We do have a floor position open. It's for Bed, Bath and House wares. Do you think you can handle that? It's a large department."

"I know I can!"

"It would also mean you'd have to learn to work the electronics counter."

"I can do it! I swear!"

The energy and determination in the younger's face made Tsunade smile. "Alright, I'll call the Human Resource Manager. He can get you a uniform." She withheld a chuckle at the girl's enthusiastic response and picked up a phone. "Iruka, listen, we've got a new employee. Come down to the service desk and get her. Set her up with a uniform and have her supervisor show her the department she'll be working." She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and went about shuffling through paperwork in front of her.

From his register, Haku waved politely and gave a cheery smile to the pretty, new girl. She returned the gesture and settled her eyes on Sai, who was looking at her with no readable emotion. She batted long lashes coyly. The guys here weren't so hard to look at. Perhaps she'd come to like this job, maybe even more than waitressing, though admittedly, she would miss the tips.

Sai continued his emotionless appraisal f the new blonde and she, despite not knowing what he thought, basked in the attention. She lived for attention. The silent, subtle, physical communication continued for a few moments until Iruka finally interrupted.

"Are you – " he began to ask.

"Naruko! Yep! You must be Iruka! Pleased to meet you!" She extended her hand and shook his, dismissing Sai for the time being. There would be plenty of shift time to toy with his heart, for now, she just needed to get started.

"Same here. Follow me upstairs and I'll get you into a uniform."

They walked up a flight of stairs and into a small room, where Iruka unlocked and opened a drawer, digging through it for something. "You'll have to supply your own black pants, we prefer formal pants or a skirt past the knees, but seeing as you're just training today, you can just wear the jeans you have on," he said absently, "Hmmm…"

He stood up, a folded red shirt in his hand and a silly smile on his face. "This might sound a little silly, but the smallest uniform shirt we have on hand right now is a size 5XL," he half chuckled, "I can order one for you and have it in within the week. What size do you usually wear?"

"A medium," Naruko said as she eyed the large garment with a frown. It was not likely to accentuate or even hint at her figure in any way.

"I'll put one on order right away. Think you can handle this one for now," he said as he unfolded it, "It's only about seven sizes too big."

"Can I answer that after I try it on?" she asked with a bright smile, attempting to mask her previous disappointment.

He nodded and she pulled the moo moo of a shirt over her current top. "How do I look?"

"Like you're swimming in it."

She hurried to the mirror in the hallway and examined herself. The curve of her breasts was severely hidden, but still decently visible. Spinning around, she felt as though she could probably make it look cute. Hell, she _knew_ she could. She could make garbage bags look cute.

Iruka came out behind her. "So, can you work in that?"

"Yeah, I think I can. It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would."

"Great, let's get downstairs. Asuma is waiting for us in bedding."

Passing the registers, Naruko was saddened that Sai seemed to be too busy with a customer to notice her. She pouted and carried on her way.

Asuma was a nice enough guy. He laughed at her shirt, but was surprisingly knowledgeable. Iruka left them alone and Asuma gave her the grand tour of the departments she'd be handling.

At the end of bedding was electronics. Neji had immediately noticed the new face. Finally he wouldn't have to leave his counter to assist customers in that stupid section. He didn't even know anything about that stuff.

"Hey, Neji, I'm going upstairs for inventory printouts. Have you got yours yet?" asked Tenten as she passed from her neighbouring department of major home fashions.

"No, grab them will you? Looks like we have a new hire," he answered and gave a pointed look in Naruko's direction.

"What have they got her wearing? She looks ridiculous," Tenten muttered as she covered her eyes. Already she pitied the girl.

"Who cares," Neji said.

"Whatever. I'll be back, page me if things get heavy."

He grunted his consent and she left him to stare at the new creature, oddly beautiful despite her giant dress-like uniform top. Still, there was something hauntingly familiar about her features. Had he seen her somewhere before? No, he'd remember any girl built that way. But where…

Naruto had finally finished his task. Now he was getting very hungry, but Shino assured him he was not starving, it was just the munchies, a side effect of their earlier activities. Kakashi had agreed to let him go grab something to eat and not deduct it as a break. He just had to be sure to answer any pages if they were made.

Pulling some change from his pocket, he discerned that he had enough for a bag of chips. He passed by bedding, where Naruko was still undergoing her introduction, but didn't notice her.

Upstairs, he devoured a bag of ranch flavoured Doritos quickly and swallowed a disposable cup of tap water. He stood in the kitchen and landed the cup in the garbage beside the main lunch table. "Figures, nobody is around to see it when I do make it…" Stretching and scratching the back of his neck, he sauntered back downstairs.

Deciding he would pass by electronics and ask Neji if the new DVDs had arrived, and whether anything was worth buying, he took the long path through pharmacy and food before hitting electronics.

"Hey Neji!" he greeted loudly. The boy barely acknowledged him, seeming distracted. "What are you staring at?"

The white eyed electronics associate looked at Naruto, preparing to deny that he had been staring. Instead his mouth fell open for a moment and then he looked back at Naruko. That's where! How could he not have realized it! Their names even match for Seller's sake!

Before he could explain, Naruto followed his gaze. Naruko was almost at the electronics counter now. Only about an aisle away, she gave Naruto a clear view of her face. "NARUKO?!" He screeched.

She looked about, a very cute and confused look in her large blue eyes. She spotted him and ran to where he was. "Naruto?"

"What are you doing here?" they both demanded of each other.

Neji watched, amused at their behaviour and disgusted that he had been checking out the Naruto look alike. They could have been twins, save that Naruko appeared to be taller. A soft skinned shoulder was exposed. During her jog over, the collar of the oversized shirt had fallen to the side and fell over, exposing the skin.

"I was just hired," she answered first.

"I've been here a while," he said.

"This is weird," she added. An apparent awkwardness hovered between them.

"Yeah…"

"Naruto," Asuma said as he approached, "Kakashi wants you to go to the stock room."

"'Kay, bye," he mumbled and took off.

"Sorry, I –" Naruko looked up at her supervisor apologetically.

"Forget it. Don't bother explaining. It doesn't matter. We were coming here anyway. This is Neji. He deals with the electronics department. He's gonna teach you how to use the register and give you the rundown on this section so you can cover his breaks if he wants you to," Asuma ignored the discomfort and continued with business. He didn't want to get this girl talking about something that would start her crying.

"Hello Neji," Naruko recovered from the encounter and greeted her new trainer with another winning smile over her bare shoulder. It may have seemed innocent enough to anyone looking on, but everything she did was intentional. She was always aware of her appearance.

He swallowed visibly, but only to someone looking for it. She moved to the counter and leaned on it, while feebly attempting to fix her collar.

"I'll leave you to it than," Asuma said before abandoning Neji with the beautiful blonde that was bound to cause at least one nosebleed at some point.

"So, let's see what you've got!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Forcing the absolutely naughty thoughts induced by her appearance, behaviour, and the words that could be so easily twisted to be perverse, Neji gestured for her to join him on the inside of the counter.

She did and stood close to him while he hit a few buttons on the register. "First, I'll show you how to sign into a machine. Whenever nobody is logged in, it'll ask for your badge number. You can key in your barcode number, or just scan the actual barcode. Try it."

The scanner was an immobile block on the counter. Naruko leaned in awkwardly, briefly pressing her side against Neji's firm stomach while she scanned her badge.

The male sighed inaudibly. This was going to be a long shift.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Four: Seven sizes too big**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was both drunk and exhausted while writing this fic. Not to mention listening to Snoop Dogg the entire time. When I was writing Naruko's introduction to the story, Beautiful was playing. I've been listening to a lot of the Doggfather's works lately, so expect a heavy influence from that area. Honestly, I have all of his CDs… Anyway, if you're wondering what the deal is with Naruto and Naruko, you'll find out next chapter and no, this is not going to become Neji X Naruko. I can't do that or my friend J will most certainly kill me.

Stay tuned for chapter five, _What's up with that?_

Naito


	5. What’s up with that?

So, be prepared for this new chapter contains Neji-perv-o-vision. Face it, everyone knows he's a closet pervert. Also, drinking, and the development of some sort of plot! Oh! How exciting! Hope my few readers enjoy some more of this delightful pile of garbage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five: What's up with that?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto found Kakashi in the stock room with Shino and Sasuke. A couple of boxes labelled 'bike parts' were scattered about the cement floor around them. "Are we building bikes?" the blonde boy asked.

"No, there's a guy who comes in specifically for that. I wanted you all to meet him in case he has to make a visit while I'm on overnights," Kakashi answered.

A loud buzz sounded, like a giant alarm clock. It echoed for a minute.

Once they all regained their offended sense back, they opened the heavy door at the far end of the stock room, beside the shipping dock.

"Kakashi," said the well built man on the other side. Wearing a pair of torn, tattered jeans that appeared to be faded from years of use and a plain white wife beater, he carried on in through the door way. "Chilly outside." He added a shiver for good measure.

"Tank tops in winter can make it feel that way, Zabuza," Kakashi replied.

They journeyed back to the boxes of bike parts and the new guy grabbed a stool. He dropped his large tool box beside the seat and sat down. "Haku working today?" he inquired casually.

"Yeah. He was on cash for a while earlier, but he should be back in HABA now," responded the stock supervisor with a shrug, "I'm going on overnights for a month or so. You'll probably have to work with a supervisor in training on your next visit."

Zabuza seemed to understand and he rolled his eyes at the thought. "Supervisor in training. Wonderful." The frame of a red bike was already half assembled in front of him.

"Yeah, that's why I thought you should meet the team. They're likely to be a little more useful," Kakashi chuckled as he ran a hand through his silver hair. He began to gesture as he introduced the teens. "You've seen Shino before. He's the one to talk to if you have any problems or need anything."

Short, somewhat gruff greetings and nods were exchanged.

"That one is Sasuke," Kakashi continued, "Kind of grumpy, but he works well, just not with others." He then moved to point a slender finger at the last. "And the blonde one is Naruto. He is very loud, but a decent kid."

Zabuza nodded to them. "I won't remember any of that an hour from now," he confessed with a small laugh.

"Just try to remember Shino."

"Alright."

Back in the electronics department, Tenten was returning with Neji's inventory lists. She paused, watching as Neji manoeuvred uncomfortably around the new girl. It was a humorous sight to behold and she couldn't help but smile at how adorable the boy was in these situations. With his arrogance gone, and standard teenage awkwardness in, she knew, this was going to be a great shift.

Grinning as a plan formed in her mildly evil brain, she strode forward and joined them behind the counter. She passed him his paperwork. "Looks like a huge shipment of DVDs is going to come in," she muttered then turned to Naruko, "Hi, I'm Tenten. I work major home fashions. You're new here?"

"Naruko. I'm this giant area," she declared as she gestured widely with her arms to bedding, bath, and house wares. "Right now Neji is teaching me how to use the register."

"Well, if you ever have any problems, you can ask me."

"Thanks!"

"Excuse me, could I get a game from that cabinet down there?" asked a customer that nobody had even realized was there.

Neji pushed through the girls. Various body parts pressed against him. Red faced, he went down the aisle of games, keys in hand.

"Sorry, I've got to say… You look just like this guy from stock," Tenten told her, "Not that you look like a guy. Just – "

"Naruto, yeah."

"Mind me asking what's up with that? I mean, are you related or something?"

"Well, our moms were twin sisters and we have the same father," explained the younger girl.

"That's wild. So, your cousin is also your half brother?"

"Mmm hm…"

"Do you want to try ringing him through?" Neji asked, killing any further discussion as he emerged with the customer following close behind.

"Okay! I can do this!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air.

She dragged the game case over the scanner until it beeped and hit total, but in her excitement she accidentally hit another unlabeled button.

The register began to make a horrible whirring and screeching noise.

Unaware of what she had done and incapable of handling the sound – let alone solve the problem – Naruko clapped her hands over her ears. She spun around and threw herself into Tenten, cowering slightly.

The brunette, having dealt with this before, just put an arm comfortingly around the frightened associate and leaned forward to fix the noisy equipment.

The author now wishes to tell the events after this from Neji's point of view, for comical purposes. She also wants to remind everyone that the Hyuuga is a teenage boy and therefore all the actions in the following sequence of events may be exaggerated a little, as well as with a slightly perverse twist. He's a hormonal teen. Deal with it.

**Neji-perv-o-vision, ACTIVATE!**

Large blue eyes went wide with shock and fear. The blonde tossed herself into the arms of the older girl, who wrapped an arm around her delicate shoulders affectionately. The available hand touching a silky pigtail before reaching for the offending mechanism.

The movement pulled Naruko deeper, holding her closer. Is she smelling her hair? Neji swallowed hard. Oh God, I think she is.

The noises stopped and Naruko tilted her head back, staring into chocolatey eyes. "Thank you so much!" She cried, moving now to hug her new friend, pressing their bodies together.

"It's no problem," Tenten said softly, pulling back from the embrace. She brushed a lock of hair from Naruko's face and…

Touched her breast!

Alarm bells went off inside Neji's head. Little lights flickered in the corners of his vision. His heart raced and he could feel a something wet trickling from his nose.

**Neji-perv-o-vision, DEACTIVATE!**

"Sorry, fluff on your top," Tenten explained, "Go ahead and try it again."

Naruko moved back to the register. Something was off, but what? Then, "Where's the customer?"

Looking back and forth, the brunette thought for a moment. She leaned over the counter and found him unconscious on the floor. "Looks like he fainted!"

"What a pervert! Look at his nose! Ewww…"

Neither noticed Neji grab a tissue and clear his own nose.

"Seriously. Can you believe this guy, Neji?" Tenten turned to face only a split second after he had tossed the evidence.

"Some people have no shame," he responded while making an effort to look thoroughly disgusted by the behaviour.

"No kidding," Naruko agreed. She crossed her arms to emphasize how offended she felt.

Meanwhile, up in jewellery, Ino and Sakura had decided to just ask Hinata about her feelings regarding Sasuke.

She looked up at them with confusion written all over her delicate, pale features. "He.. I… He seems okay.. . … but. …. Ummm.. I don't know…" Her finger tips drummed on the counter top nervously.

"Okay!?" shrieked Sakura. She gaped at the girl behind the jewellery counter, shocked that such a thing could ever be said about her beloved Sasuke!

Ino just frowned, seeming a little disappointed. And she was, because while she was relieved that this meant less competition for his heart, she was worried about how Sasuke might take the news. Very dramatically, she wondered if this perhaps could turn him off dating forever.

"I don't know … him … Sasuke … very well … " Hinata tried to explain.

"Is there somebody else you like?" Sakura asked. Maybe that was why the girl wasn't interested in Sasuke.

Hinata answered with a deep blush.

"I thought you were smart," Ino sighed, "Everyone knows that she likes Naruto."

"Oh! That's right!" Sakura exclaimed. In the rush of concern about where Sasuke's affections lay, she had completely forgotten all about Hinata's more than obvious crush on the loud stock boy.

Now, poor Hinata looked as though she'd be all too happy to die right then and there, or worse – accept a page to clean up vomit in the toys department under Jiraiya's perverted watchful eye. Anything to escape the embarrassment.

Little did she know, this was only the first of a series of awkwardness she'd have to endure. This being the one to set the progressively more embarrassing moments into action.

Ino and Sakura whispered and came to an agreement that sealed her fate. They leaned in near to her.

Wait for it…

"You should tell Sasuke you don't feel that way about him. He really likes you and it would be wrong to lead him on," said the pink haired girl.

There. That was it. Hinata's life was now officially over. How could she say such a personal thing to Sasuke? Did he really like her? Wouldn't her approaching him on this embarrass him or hurt his feelings?

Normally, this is where logic, questioning, and common sense would come in and save the day. Unfortunately, they happened to have phoned in sick today.

"So, you'll talk to him?" Ino asked.

Hinata fidgeted.

"We'll help however we can," Sakura promised.

Everyone knows that teenage girls, especially those of the shy and sweet variety, never make use of their wonderful brains when confronted with such situations.

"A-alright," she stuttered out.

And peer pressure wins again! For those of you keeping score at home, what's wrong with you?

Back to our favourite stock team.

Sasuke was burning out, not to mention very bored with listening to Kakashi chat with Zabuza, the gay, buff, bike builder. He wondered if anyone else noticed how clearly this guy was into Haku.

He shuddered as he thought of the fragile young man being… That line of thought was forced to stop. He did not need or want to picture that. Just … No … Oh, God, no…

Forcing the evil thoughts from his now thoroughly fried brain, he looked to his mentor wearily.

"Go ahead," Kakashi muttered, catching his eye and answering the unspoken request.

Journeying to the front of the store required passing by the jewellery counter. He heard Sakura and Ino greet him. For some reason it was more irritating than usual. He suddenly felt like crushing them a little.

A second later, he knew just how to do it.

"Hello Hinata," he said in a friendly tone with a small accompanying wave, and (A/N: LE gasp!) something that was not gloomy angst written on his face.

The Hyuuga heiress looked as though she wanted the floor to swallow her up.

Sasuke took no notice of this as he was far too busy not laughing at the looks worn by the other two girls. Had his wits been about him, he probably would have noticed that something was amiss about the situation. However, he was bottoming out from his first high; therefore, his wits were nowhere to be found.

With no idea of the impact he'd just made, the angsty teen continued to the lunch room for his break.

Now, breaking hearts as painfully as he could manage was something he rather enjoyed. It was a hobby he'd picked up off his brother. The problem is that no matter how good you feel, there's always one person who can ruin everything.

For Sasuke, that person was currently Sai.

"On break, chicken butt?" he drawled as Sasuke walked in.

If he thought he could get away with just storming off and not looking like he was running away, he would done so, but he knew there was no way he could manage that. The Uchiha thought it best not to dignify that with any sort of response, verbal, physical, or emotional. Instead he bought a soda from the vending machine and sat as far from Sai as he could.

Of course, Sai was too socially awkward to recognize the attempt to ignore him. "We've got a new hire," he noted.

"Don't care," retorted chicken butt… I mean Sasuke.

"Sure you don't, because it's a girl."

"For the hundredth time, I'm not gay! Everything I said just came out wrong! It was that stupid customer!" shouted the very frustrated stock associate.

"You sure about that?" Sai teased, "You really seemed to be flirting with me…"

"I wasn't!"

"What about the way you were looking at Neji?"

"From behind I thought he was a girl!"

"Right, because all women have a flat, rectangular shape and muscular arms."

Sasuke looked at him coolly. "His arms aren't that muscular and he does look kind of girly, admit it."

"I would never admit to anything that sounds that gay."

Sasuke growled and decided to go back to ignoring the annoying guy he was sharing a room with. Unfortunately, Sai was not quite finished.

"Besides, I saw you checking out Naruto's ass over in jewellery earlier."

"Shows what you know. I was looking at HInata's ass," he countered.

Unbeknownst to the bickering pair, Neji was just outside. He also wanted his break and had left Naruko in Tenten's hands. And what lovely hands they were…

He swiped his card and marched in. "Did I hear you correctly?" he demanded, glaring daggers at Sasuke.

There was a long moment of deliberation before the accused came to the conclusion that the truth would set him free. "I was high," he stated.

Down in electronics, Naruko had just successfully rang through her first customer all on her own.

"I did it!"

"Hell yes! This calls for a celebration!" Tenten declared, "You wait right here, I'll be back in a second."

She vanished to her own department and returned a second later, just as promised.

Together they sat on the floor behind the counter.

"Why are we down here?" Naruko asked.

"So the cameras can't see us." Tenten produced a flask and unscrewed the top.

"What's in it?"

"Vodka."

They both sipped at the contents while enjoying a relatively companionably silence.

Soon the flask was empty and Naruko felt a little tipsy. Tenten seemed unaffected. "I wonder what's taking Neji so long? It was only supposed to be a fifteen minute break…" the blonde wondered aloud.

"That's fine. No booze for him! When he gets back, we'll torture him," answered her friend.

"What did you have in mind?"

They leaned in and whispered to one another in conspiratorial ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Chapter Five: What's up with that?**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Here you have it. Proof that I am indeed alive. I had this chapter written in a notebook and forgotten about for a couple of months. Sorry.

Also note that I will be going back and editing my already written chapters and replacing the current ones. It will be the same story, just tidier spelling and grammar.

Coming soon, _Chapter Six: Need a ride?_

Naito


	6. Need a ride?

So I have totallllly neglected this fic for too long. I got back with my ex and work two jobs, both of which require my full efforts and attention, so yeah... been a teensy bit busy.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Six: Need a ride?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Now, Neji had been gone half an hour and Tenten was getting hungry. She looked over at her new co-worker and smiled. "Think you could do a favour for me?"

Naruko looked back at her curiously, her eyes still swimming a little from the vodka. "I guess that depends on what it is."

"I'll watch the counter here; I don't think you're ready or sober enough to be left here on your own. All you have to do is head upstairs and remind Neji that his break is well ended. If he gives you any troubles tell him that he'll have to answer to me..." She grinned at her in a near evil way.

Wincing inwardly, the blonde nodded and slipped out from the counter and pranced toward the store front. She bumped into a large boy and fell backward.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming," he apologized as he extended a hand to help her up. She swayed a little, the alcohol's influence still holding her tight. "I can guess you've met Tenten."

"Yeah, I'm Naruko. I work in baths and bedding wares... or something like that."

"I'm Chouji and this is my department. Food."

She sized him up as he turned to gesture lovingly to his assigned aisles. Oh, and how perfectly they were assigned, she thought. The boy couldn't find a better fit if he went to a tailor.

"Where's the hot chocolate that's on sale?" demanded a woman.

Chouji smiled at her and led the way, "see you later!" he called back to Naruko.

It took a moment, but she recalled her task and set off once more, but at a slower pace, as to not bump anyone else.

Up in the lunchroom, the boys had become a tangle of bodies, writhing in a very suggestive way. Truth was, Sai had managed to make the situation worse, by looking astonished that Sasuke would say such things about sweet and innocent Hinata. He also "accidentally" let it slip that Sasuke had confused the Hyuuga man for a female.

A scuffle had begun and now all three were on the floor, punching and kicking and uttering curses at each other.

Naruko was stunned as she walked in. Finding the boys in such a mess... Is this why Sai wouldn't return her looks? "Oh, so you're all gayyyy.... Here I thought you were dating Tenten, Neji!"

The trio all pulled apart and dusted themselves off.

"Miss Piggy, I am not gay," Sai said flatly.

"What do you mean, Piggy?" she demanded, looking offended.

"Pigtails..."

"Ah, I see," suddenly the name didn't seem insulting, but rather endearing. She smiled at him cutely. Looking to the other two, she realized Sasuke and his similarities to the object of her affections. "Are the two of you brothers?"

"I'm not gay and we're not related!" Sasuke shouted before storming off into the men's room.

"Well, I've had my fun," Sai said with a robotically sly smile, "See you on the floor." With that he whisked past them and out the door.

"So, no, Tenten and I aren't dating. We're just good friends. I'm not gay though..." Neji told her calmly as he held the door for her to leave ahead of him.

"Do you want to date her?"

"That really isn't any of your business..."

"I see, so you like her a lot than, huh? Do you think she'd like to play doctor? Maybe you can get her to look you over and make sure you're okay after that nasty little fight you just had," Naruko teased flirtatiously as she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Neji stopped. "Don't tell Tenten about the fight."

"Why not?"

"I promised her I wouldn't get in any more fights."

The wheels began to turn in the blonde girl's head as she began to contemplate the advantages of this secret. "I get that you told her that, but why _shouldn't_ _I_ tell her about the fight?"

"I'll do anything you want," Neji said, quickly adding, "Within reason."

"Well, I'll hold you to that. I won't say anything, but when I ask for a favour, you better make it happen. Otherwise the next time Tenten and I drink, I might get a case of loose lips." She winked at him.

Up in the bathroom, Sasuke was staring at the mirror quite unhappily. He'd heard he looked like his actual family members and while that had never pleased him, it had never displeased him. Not like how he felt about being compared to that boy whose mama cut his hair with the bowl method!

Back in the stock room, Shino's phone vibrated in his pocket. Without a word, he walked away from Kakashi and Zabuza, who had almost finished, and out the door. Passing by shoes, he caught Kiba's eye and flashed him the light of the LCD on the simple flip phone.

The dog boy nodded excitedly, but knew better than to rush his friend. He had learned before that no matter how curious he was or how he plead and bargained, Shino would not take him along to meet the supplier. Kiba found it all to be extremely sketchy, but knew better than to question it.

As a rule, he checked his watch, noting the time Shino left. The transaction usually only took about five minutes. If the Aburame ran long, Kiba would have to go look for him. It was his duty as a friend. Not to mention a chance to check out Shino's connection. Maybe it was a really hot girl and Shino was worried Kiba would interfere with his chance at getting any action?

Thinking of beautiful women, the shaggy haired boy recalled that he should share news of the products arrival with a certain beautiful young woman whom he admired.

Jogging calmly over to jewellery, he spotted Hinata wiping down the glass cabinets.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" he called to her as he stepped onto the salt stained carpet of his friend's department.

She looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Hello."

He suddenly felt full of energy and drained of it at the same time. Remembering what had inspired his visit, he crouched beside her and whispered, "Shino's delivery just got here. He's gone to get it. Do you still think you might wanna try some?"

She looked nervous. "When? I can't today, father leaves for a business trip tomorrow and I really should make sure he is ready. Plus, he'll need some tea to help him relax and sleep." She gave him an apologetic look. "Father's afraid of flying."

"I didn't think he was scared of anything."

Meanwhile, over in fitting rooms, Sakura and Ino were contemplating how best to set up a situation where Hinata could confront Sasuke and tell him she wasn't interested. They'd have to be there too of course. First, to support Hinata and second to comfort Sasuke.

"I think I'm gonna take my break," Ino said finally, "This can wait thirty minutes."

Sakura nodded and ran a hand through her short pink hair. (A/N: I think that style was much more cute on her, so that's the one she has... ) After watching the blonde retreat to the distant staircase, she wandered over to kid's wear and began putting away the returns.

Women's was in much more desperate shape, but from Kid's she could see jewellery and after everything she'd witnessed today, she had to keep an eye on Hinata.

Right now, the girl was with one of her friend's. The dog-breathed, ill mannered kid from shoes. Sakura had very little patience as it was, but this kid pushed her to the limit for sure. Even his voice annoyed her and she could hear it right now. The torture was necessary though. If Hinata was going to talk to anyone about her Sasuke problems, it was going to be a friend.

Pretending to be off in her own little world while she folded, she listened closely to what was being discussed.

"So, your Dad is going away? Is that why Neji planned his thing for this weekend?"

Out of the corner of her eye, the pink haired spy could see Hinata nod her head.

"Where's your Mom going to be?"

"She's taking Hanabi to her martial arts tournament in Suna."

"So, this thing is gonna be free of adults? I'll have some stuff for the party than. It's the perfect place and time to try it!"

Sakura froze. There was a party? Why hadn't she been invited? Come to think of it, this was the sort of thing Ino would have rubbed in her face and she hadn't... So she hadn't been invited either? What the hell?

In the lunch room, Ino sat eating her plain caesar salad, no dressing.

In walked Tenten, smiling and chatting with a very pretty new girl. Ino frowned. This girl was perhaps too pretty.

"Hey, Ino!" Tenten said suddenly, "I wanted to talk to you." She grabbed her lunch from her locker and plopped into a seat across from her. The new girl walked into the kitchen and put something in the microwave.

"So, Neji has been planning this thing for all the people with birthdays in February, with a valentine's theme of course. Seeing as this weekend will be the beginning of the month and conveniently, his Aunt and Uncle will be away, he wants to throw a party. Because he waited until last minute to decide it was going to happen – he wasn't sure his Uncle was going to go, for some reason – we haven't had a chance to tell everyone."

Ino glanced up at the other blonde who was returning from the kitchen with a cup of ramen.

Catching where her eyes had landed, Tenten said, "This is Naruko, she's new. Assigned to bedding. Naruko, this is Ino. If you ever need to know anything that has nothing to do with operations, she's the girl to ask."

"Anything?" Naruko asked with a cute incline of her head.

Tenten nodded.

"Try me," Ino challenged, seeing the chance to read into this girl a little better.

"Is Sai single?"

Ino blinked in surprise. "Yeah, he is." Finding her right state of mind, she was suddenly relieved the girl hadn't asked about Sasuke. "You interested?"

"Maybe." A devilish smile.

"Well, maybe he'll come to the party and you can talk to him there," Tenten suggested.

"Right, what's this about a party? You were saying you hadn't had a chance to invite people?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, so I was kind of hoping, you could help us spread the word. You're so good at it. Everyone is invited. We have the entire estate to ourselves."

"Excellent. Consider everyone invited..."

"Much appreciated."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was just shutting the door behind Zabuza when he realized he was missing his entire team. Where had they all gone? He thought for a moment. Shino had gone to pick up. No doubt he was off to secure the supplies in his locker before he returned. Distracted by the thought of a large bag of weed sitting in the lunchroom, he gave up on figuring out where they all were and settled instead on paging.

"Stock to service," he announced and hung up.

At the register, Sasuke was leaning against the service desk, Naruto was sitting on it nearby and Shino was simply standing in his bored, but attentive manner.

"Did we already do closing page?" Naruto asked, looking at his watch.

"Twenty minutes ago, dead last," Sasuke replied dryly.

Naruto growled at him and pouted.

"Shino! Over here a sec!" Kiba called from jewellery.

Hinata stood beside him, a little red faced. As her bug infested friend drew nearer, she gave him a weak smile. "Shino...?"

"Hm?"

"Neji is going to Tenten's to hang out. Could you drive me home?"

"Of course," he answered smiling at her... though his collar prevented her from really seeing it.

Finally, the entire team was back at the counter and Kakashi had joined them. "Alright guys, remember, best behaviour. Everyone on time and in the stock room at the start of their shift. I heard this guy can be brutal, so just make the best of it."

They nodded.

"Alright, go punch out and head home."

Excited to be out before the rest of the employees, Naruto rushed up the stairs and began swiping... Five minutes later, after his teammates had both punched out and left, he was trying again.

Shino and Sasuke had both easily managed to punch out and strolled down the stairs and out the store's front doors. The bespectacled Aburame lit a cigarette and watched for a moment as Sasuke started to walk home.

"Uchiha!" He called.

The boy in question turned around.

"Need a ride?"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Six: Need a ride?**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So, there you have it. It took me only two days to pull this one outta my ass, but magically it took me eternity to get around to even doing that. Sorry guys. Hope somebody still cares enough to read it. This chapter inspired by "Lenny" by Stevie Ray Vaughn & Double Trouble.

Up next! _Chapter Seven: So there's this party tomorrow..._

Much Love!

Naito


	7. So there’s this party tomorrow

Okay, I'm swearing to myself that seeing as I have the next few days off I'll get out another chapter. I've been trying not to neglect any characters and I've already assembled a couple of pairings, but I ain't gonna say.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven: So there's this party tomorrow...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Hurry Kiba! Shino is waiting for us and its cold out," Hinata said as she hurried up the steps to the break room and the punch clock. The closer she got, the better she could here this horrible beeping sound followed by some very colourful language.

Inside the hall, was her crush, and he was doing the exact opposite of what made her think he was cute. Swearing and yelling and generally freaking out... not attractive. Not to Hinata. Not to most people. Exhausted, she looked behind her at Kiba who was about to laugh.

"Can you photocopy next week's schedule for me?" she asked him softly.

He nodded and ran off to do her bidding excitedly.

She stood behind Naruto patiently. It took him a moment to realize she was there.

"Sorry Hinata, I'm not very good at this. I think the machine hates me."

She blushed and looked at her feet, reverting to her nervous fidgeting habit immediately. Unable to take the gaze of his honest, big, blue eyes and boyish, apologetic grin, she managed to stutter out, "It's o-okay..."

"Here," he told her stepping aside with an awkward bow, laughing, "ladies first!" All smiles and energy, she thought he had returned to his natural and very attractive self.

She blushed even harder and stood up, shaking lightly as she swiped her own card. Even in her nervous state, she worked the punch clock on her first try.

Kiba jogged back up the hallway, where he watched as Naruto bowed to Hinata and she punched out. Seeing Naruto walk up behind her to take his turn at swiping again, he felt a serious pang of jealousy and rushed forward, cutting in front of him.

"Hey!" exclaimed the blonde.

"You'll hold us up all night and our ride is waiting."

"Shut up dog breath!"

"Oh that's it!"

They continued fighting, not even noticing as Hinata slipped out.

Down in front of the store, Shino put out his cigarette and gestured to the jeep in the parking lot. "That's mine," he said as he tossed Sasuke the keys, "Go ahead and hop in. I don't want Hinata walking through the parking lot alone."

Sasuke nodded and headed to the rusted, red vehicle with tinted windows. He smirked at the letters missing from the cars side title. The first and last 'e' had fallen away as well as the 'r', leaving the word "CH—OKE –" on the side.

Unlocking the beast, he hopped into the front seat and toyed with the heat. He'd get in the back when Hinata got here.

Back at the door, Hinata was just appearing. Spotting her, Shino slid the giant glass door aside for her. Peering around her gave her an inquisitive look.

"He's upstairs fighting with Naruto."

He nodded and led her toward the already started jeep. "Wait in the car, I'll go back for him."

She looked at him nervously.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone," he told her as the passenger's side door opened and Sasuke stepped out, "Uchiha is here."

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek desperately. She was going to faint. She was totally going to die. What kind of terrible excuse for a god had decided to do this to her? (A/N: Me  ) Cursing her bad luck, she watched him climb into the back seat. Taking her own spot in the front, she sat quietly, feeling more awkward than at any time so far tonight.

Shino shut the door for her and went off in search of two of the store's biggest morons.

Upstairs, they were still arguing and still not noticing the pack of Hinata.

Back in the car, she was wishing Neji was there. If only he had been able to drive her home!

She stiffened as he moved forward and leaned toward the radio. She could smell his cologne. A small part of her felt compelled to bite on the pale flesh of his collar bone that had been left exposed by his unzipped jacket.

Great, so now she was turning into a cannibal. She'd probably be one of those hideous zombie ones too like in the movies Tenten so dearly loved. Naruto would never like her than. What an amazingly perfect day.

"_I'll make love to you,_

_Like you want me too,_

_And I'll hold you tight,_

_Baby all through the night..."_

She stared out the window for fear of acknowledging the Boys II Men would make things more uncomfortable. Fortunately, Sasuke was not a fan, and switched stations.

"_Sexual Eruption..."_

(A/N: Snoop Dogg... Yes....) He switched the station again

"_Just gimmie the light..."_

"Fuck," he muttered, his breath travelling across her skin.

"_Do you like that?_

_Do you like that?_

_Something's getting in the way,_

_Something's just about to break,_

_I will try to find my place,_

_In the Diary of Jane..."_

"Whatever," Sasuke finally surrendered and left the station on.

When Shino walked in, he found his friend's holding one another in an awkward two-way sleeper hold. Both faces were shiny with sweat and turning purple.

"Separate," he demanded.

They sighted him and obeyed.

He took both their cards and swiped them out. "Kiba, Hinata might be late now."

The boy looked away, ashamed. "Sorry."

Naruto nodded.

They walked down the steps and out the front of the store. Naruto waved goodnight and headed off towards where he lived.

"Are you walking home?" Shino asked; shivering as the wind hit him. What was wrong with these kids?

"Yeah, normally Iruka drops me off, but he has to stay late for cash counts."

Sighing deeply, the Aburame rolled his eyes, "Come on. Get in."

Hinata was mortified when Shino opened his door and flipped his seat down, Kiba and Naruto both piled in.

"Sorry," they both said to her in unison.

She nodded and looked out the window again. She wanted to go home right now.

They had agreed she should be dropped off first, seeing as she was already running late. Shino got out and followed her to the front door. When her father opened it, Hinata apologized for being late.

"It was my fault. My jeep wouldn't start in the cold. It won't happen again," her friend said quickly.

"Very well. As long as everyone is safe," answered her father in a very unusual tone. His nerves about the flight tomorrow must have really gotten to him.

"I'll go start the tea," she told him, "Goodnight Shino."

The door closed and he walked back to the car.

"Do you always walk her to the door, Shino?" Naruto asked when he got in.

"Only when he thinks there's a chance she'll get in trouble. Or that time the car broke down two weeks ago almost a block away," Kiba explained.

Sasuke claimed the front seat. "Her father probably worries about her. A dark, cold night is no time for his daughter to be walking."

"Yeah, it isn't safe for pretty, rich girls to be by themselves in the day, let alone the night," Naruto added.

"That's why we're driving Sasuke home, right Shino?" Kiba laughed. He barely dodged the punch, which was limited by the seatbelt Sasuke wore.

When they pulled up to Naruto's apartment, Shino recalled something that might be important to Hinata. "So, there's this party tomorrow..." he began, "It's after work at Hinata's place. Everyone's invited. You should be there."

"Yes! Party!" Naruto cheered.

"You too, Sasuke," Shino advised.

"Hn. Fine."

"Good. Are you gonna need a ride? Either of you?"

"Nope," Sasuke said. He did not want to be early to this thing, which undoubtedly, the Hyuuga girl's best friends would be.

"I might. My Mom works late on weekends," Naruto said sheepishly.

"Bring your stuff to work than; change there and we'll just go straight to Hinata's after."

"Yessir!"

The next morning, after they'd all punched in, Naruto strolled back toward the lunchroom. Shino grabbed the collar of his shirt. "New supervisor..." He reminded him.

"Oh yeah... Damn."

They headed down and to the stock room to await the stranger's arrival.

Gaara blinked angrily at the sun that was typically absent during his regularly scheduled hours. Wishing his office had blinds for the window; he locked the door and shuffled off to find his new, temporary team.

Sakura and Ino were sitting in the fitting room, flipping through magazines and chatting about the party to be happening that night. Ino had told Sakura as soon as she'd come back from her break and the pair had split up to do laps around the store, telling everyone. Each had been desperate to run into Sasuke, but unfortunately, he was nowhere to be found.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked, "Should I flip my hair out? Or go all bed head with it? Or just leave it straight?"

Ino thought for a moment. "Straight, but use pomade it and use some of that glittery hairspray you have so it looks damp."

The pink haired girl leaned backward to check her hair in the mirror, trying to size up how the style would look. Satisfied it would look good; she turned back to her friend. "How are you doing yours?"

"I'm wearing it all down and straightening it."

In electronics, Neji was turning on all the display televisions and the DVD player while Tenten read through some new furniture product information pamphlets.

"Have you got everything in the house ready?" Tenten asked slowly.

"What?"

"Have you idiot-proofed your house for the party tonight?" she said, adjusting the statement.

"Yeah, just a few things left to do. Nothing I can't take care of before everyone gets there."

"Do you want me coming by early to help?" she offered.

The pearly eyed young man looked at her for a moment. Was that a naughty smile she was giving him? He shook his head to derail that train of thought.

She mistook that as a response to her question. "So, you don't want my help?"

"No, no, I do. That'd be great actually."

She quirked an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the subject.

Naruko was on her way to her department, when she spotted the very beautiful Haku chatting with Chouji. She hadn't met the prettier of the men yet, but upon seeing him, she knew she had too.

"Hey Chouji!" she greeted him brightly.

"Hi Naruko," he replied with a hint of a stutter, more than a little surprised that the cute, blonde, and sober girl was really saying hi. She didn't look annoyed, or disgusted, or anything. It wasn't the kind of reaction he would normally receive from women.

"Pleased to finally meet you Naruko, I'm Haku."

He tilted his head in a slight bow, and she matched the action. "Pleasure's all mine," she answered. Looking from one guy to the other, she posed the question, "Are you two going to Neji's party?"

"I didn't want to, but Ino said there was free food."

"Yeah, I think it should be a lot of fun."

"I'm nervous. I only got here yesterday," she told them with an anxious smile.

"Don't be. Everyone here is really nice. Even if they don't seem that way at first," Haku said softly.

Chouji nodded beside him in agreement, but then added, "Except the girls in the fitting room."

"You mean Ino and the girl with ink hair?"

"Yes," Haku laughed, "And they are nice. Excellent fun to chat with. So long as you don't have an interest in Sasuke. They're both very competitive."

"Well, he's cute, but I like someone else."

"Well, everything should go just perfect for you."

Over in jewellery, Hinata was setting up her till. Her mind was thinking about everything except the actual task she was performing. She needed to talk to someone, but who? Rolling over a list of things she was going to do tonight – which, for the record, was a huge list – and it was a touch overwhelming.

She was going to tell a boy she barely knew she wasn't interested in. Well, not really. Last night had made her feel a little fluttery. Not to mention her father letting it slip for the millionth time – once the door had been closed the night before – that Shino was a responsible and respectable young man.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was hinting at.

On top of this, she had no idea what to wear, but she wanted to impress Naruto. It was a perfect opportunity.

Oh, and did she mention she'd be experimenting with an illegal substance?!

Heaving a sigh, the distraught heiress closed the register.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven: So there's this party tomorrow...**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So, I'm totally psyched about writing the next chappy, which is the lead up to the party... Actually, I'm hoping the party will be more than one chapter... more like four... yeah, it's a big event and offers lots of opportunity for lots of joy and merriment.

Whatever. I'm hung over (Surprise!).

Coming as soon as I can get it written,

_Chapter Eight: Are you – wow_

Naito.


	8. Are you – wow

I'm on quite a roll these last few days. Hopefully, you're enjoying and rolling along with me?

Ignore that. I'm not sober.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eight: Are you – wow**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Gaara stared at his so called team of employees. Who did they think they were? Collars popped, shirts un-tucked and one even wore sunglasses. They were an embarrassment and if he wanted to be taken seriously in his new position at his young age, he was going to have to put a stop to this. It was probably some sort of test.

"Fix your shirts," he ordered coldly, "and you, lose the sunglasses before I confiscate them."

"Hey, man, who do you –" the blonde one began in protest, before a pale hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shut up, dead last."

They adjusted their attire. With much hesitation, Shino removed his sunglasses. Squinting at the fluorescent lights above him that suddenly seemed all the brighter, he frowned, but silently surrendered.

Looking at his sheet of tasks that needed to be done, he went about delegations.

"Aburame, the pick lists. Uchiha, major home fashions needs the day's orders unloaded from the racks and brought to the department, than wrap the display mattress that's being sold. Uzumaki, start with buggies and then come back to me. There are some smaller tasks that need to be taken care of."

With that, he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. His eyes void of feeling as he walked back to the lone metal topped desk in the corner.

"What a bastard," Naruto mumbled.

"Just stick it out. It's not like he's here forever," Shino advised.

Taking a thick coat from one of the hooks on the wall, the blonde vanished for his cart run. Shino nodded to Sasuke and the separated to opposite ends of the warehouse.

Outside, Naruto grumbled to himself while he pushed carts into a long line and tried to navigate them back into the store. Every other store in the area had those electric walky things that made this job a million times easier, but not Sellers. No. That might make the employees happy and that was not allowed here.

He looked up and spotted a young woman struggling to start her car. Getting a little closer, he realized she was actually kinda cute. Clearing his throat, he out to her, "Miss! Are you alright?"

She looked at him, her oddly styled blonde hair fluttered in the wind. Looking back at the car, she appeared to sigh. Defeated, she said, "My damned car won't start."

Naruto listened as she reached in and turned the key. "You just flooded the engine is all!" He declared happily. "Come inside and wait where it's warm. It should be able to start again soon."

She looked at him and her tired eyes went wide, as though she just really noticed where she was and what he was. "You work here?"

"Yeah, I'm a stock boy." He grinned with a hint of pride. Was he finally gonna have a woman think he was awesome like the way they thought Shino and Sasuke were? She looked kind of familiar, but in a 'maybe she's shopped here before' kind of way.

Unfortunately, she looked disinterested. "Is Gaara already on the floor?" she inquired.

"Huh? Yeah. You know him?"

She nodded again and the two began to walk inside, leaving the unfinished cart collection where it was. "Where is he exactly?"

"Stock room, at the desk, but you can't go back there," Naruto told her, realizing she was going straight for the entrance doors.

She stopped and turned to face him. "And why not?"

He stammered to find an answer, suddenly intimidated by the female.

"Thought so," she said, spinning on her heel and marching right into the back room. He followed her in silence. Gaara was probably gonna yell at him.

Hinata walked over to major home fashions. She could talk to Tenten. She was always around their home, hanging out with Neji. She always ended up hearing about all Hinata's little (and big) embarrassments from her cousin anyway.

Making her way over to the wooden desk with several locked drawers, Hinata found Tenten, sitting alone, printing off some documents.

The brown eyed girl looked up, "Hey Hinata. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" she half whispered her reply.

"Sure, have a seat." She gestured to the pair of empty client chairs and offered a warm smile. "What's on you mind?"

Shifting nervously for a moment, Hinata finally settled herself. "Well, I heard that this guy likes me, but I don't like him. Other people do though and they want me to just walk up to and tell this guy that I barely know that I don't like him the way he likes me except I'm not so sure anymore. I really like this one guy, but this other guy – that everyone else likes – actually seemed appealing the other night and I have no idea how to even tell him that I'm not interested even though I maybe kind of am. Plus, I have a friend that takes such good care of me and he's so sweet and my Dad keep implying all these things – not bad things, but just weird because he's my friend – and I feel strange hanging out with him now. I know I'm being stupid, but I... I don't know." She stopped talking and realized she hadn't even been breathing. Unable to make eye with her friend, she still felt incredible relief.

Tenten thought for a moment. "So, just so I'm clear, the boy you really like is Naruto, the boy that everyone likes who likes you is Sasuke, and the friend that your Dad wants you to like is Shino?"

Hinata blushed furiously as she nodded her head.

"Well, looks like we'll have to keep you away from the stock team at the party tonight," joked the older girl.

Hinata didn't laugh.

"Look, start with Shino, he's your friend. Don't let what other people say ruin that. If you're worried he likes you, drop the bro-bomb."

"What?"

"Tell him he's like a big brother to you. Say it at the party tonight. It doesn't hurt anyone's feelings while making everything very clear."

Nodding again, Hinata understood. It wasn't like the description would be inaccurate.

"As for Naruto, just tell him about your feelings when you feel you're ready or the time is right. You don't have to rush yourself. Try and pay him a little more attention though. I'm sure he'd really enjoy that. Kid's an attention addict."

"What about...?"

"Don't let Sakura and Ino push you around. Has he said he likes you?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Exactly. You don't even know for sure if it's true. Go ahead and be friendly with him as you would usually do, but don't go out of your way to talk to him. If he says he likes you, tell him you don't feel the same. I can almost guarantee that vague interest you described is just hormones."

Wow, Tenten made everything seem so much simpler. Without even thinking, Hinata leaned in and hugged her. "Thanks," she said, before letting go and heading back to her own department.

In her glee, she didn't even notice Sasuke as she passed him by.

Back in the stock room, things were about to make a touch more sense.

"Gaara. I need to borrow your car."

Without looking up, he pulled the keys from his pocket and tossed them to the intrusive woman. "My shift ends at seven," he said dryly.

"I'll have it back in an hour." She looked up and spotted Shino. "Hey, Aburame. How's it going?"

Naruto looked shocked, but everyone seemed to ignore it.

"It's going, you?"

"About to head to the grocery store and then sleep the day away."

"What about tonight?"

She looked at him suspiciously, "You asking me out?"

Gaara instantly stood and turned to glare at the back of his employee.

"No, just thought you might be interested to hear there is going to be a party tonight at the Hyuuga estate. Everyone is invited, even you and your brothers. I didn't think anyone had had the chance to pass along the message."

"No, they hadn't, but thanks, we'll be there," she started toward the door, but paused a moment and looked back, "By the way, you have gorgeous eyes. Ditch the sunglasses a little more often. See ya."

"Thanks. Later."

Temari waved at them in general and left.

Now Gaara and Naruto looked shocked.

Shino finally turned around. "Oh, Naruto, that was Gaara's sister, Temari."

"Oh, I get it..." Naruto paused a moment than smiled at the red haired supervisor, "Looks like we'll see you at the party."

Gaara glared at both of them, than at Shino in particular, "Put your sunglasses back on."

Shikamaru slumped onto the bench that lined the fitting room. Lying along it, he closed his eyes and tried to tune out Ino.

"You can't wear that to the party," she informed him. She of course meant his work pants and the t-shirt worn beneath his uniform polo. "I'm going to go down to men's wear right now and find you some things to try on. So stay here and watch the department."

"Yes sir," he said with a smirk. He heard her huff with frustration, but was unfazed.

Sakura was folding little girls Hillary Fluff jeans when Ino grabbed her arm and led her over to men's clothing.

"So I have this plan," the blonde told her, "Hinata likes Naruto, Naruko, this new girl, she likes Sai, and Tenten was so made for Neji. Anyway, I heard not even two minutes ago that the night crew is coming and there's a girl who works overnights."

"Temari?"

"Yeah, well, we can't have her getting between us and Sasuke..."

"She likes him?"

"I don't even think they've met yet, but when she sees him, well... I mean, come on. He's totally the hottest thing ever."

"Your right, this can't become a three-way rivalry."

"Exactly. Even though I'm sure we're both prettier than her, I want to make a decoy boy."

"Sai?"

"No, I thought about that, but I want to keep Naruko on our side for now. I've already wrangled Shikamaru. Now I just have to find the perfect outfit..."

Sakura started laughing and she couldn't stop herself. Shikamaru was going to be the decoy? Clutching her stomach with her left hand, and the rack with her right for support, she laughed hysterically.

When she regained her breath, she saw Ino staring at her.

In the fitting room, Shikamaru heard loud girl's laughter, followed soon by the return of the blonde girl. She'd brought her friend with her and together they tossed him varying articles of clothing and pushed him into a changing stall.

Taking his time, in typical Shikamaru style, he went about changing.

Nearly ten minutes later, Ino looked to Sakura, "Do you think he's fallen asleep?"

The pink haired girl shrugged.

"Hey!" Ino shouted as she moved over to the curtain to pull it aside, "Are you – wow," she finished softly, flabbergasted.

Sakura leaned sideways on her seat and peered past Ino. Her mouth fell open and a lollipop she'd just opened fell from her lips.

Inside was an awkwardly blushing Shikamaru. The crimson on his face suddenly looked quite cute while paired with his surprisingly attractive, bare upper half. His uniform lay on the floor, and he had managed to pull the jeans on just in time, but failed to zipper and button them.

All logic had floated from him in his moment of surprise and he stood there, confused and nearly naked.

Finally, Ino spoke, "Well, this will be a hell of a lot easier than I thought."

Sakura nodded behind her, her face turning pink despite herself and she tried to keep her eyes off, but well, damn the boy looked good!

Tenten, leaned against her desk, tempted to actually asked Uchiha – who was quietly wrapping a mattress in plastic wrap – if he was interested in Hinata. It would make things easier for Hinata, but why would this guy feel the need to be truthful with her?

Settling on less direct questions, she asked, "So, have you asked a special someone to the party tonight?"

"No," he responded.

"Why not?"

He paused for a long moment before sighing. "I think she likes someone else."

A little surprised that he'd given an honest answer, Tenten offered a coy smile, "Do I know her?"

He nodded, not looking back at her.

"So, somewhere in this store, there's a girl you like who likes someone else and you don't think you can compete with it, hmm?" she mused allowed, hoping he might divulge another detail. She really couldn't think of anyone. All the little girls in the store had some sort of interest in the guy, even Hinata to an extent.

Of course he offered no verbal clues, but she noted he started to redden around his ears and it looked like he was suddenly in a hurry to finish his job. She felt bad for making him uncomfortable.

"Well, good luck with that situation. I'm heading over to electronics to see what Neji is up to."

He scoffed softly.

"What was that?"

He didn't reply, maybe she was hearing things?

"Okay, you know where to find me if you need anything."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eight: Are you – wow**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

So, the next chapter is just going to go straight into the party. Sort of. I plan to start with the early guests arriving, you know, Tenten and the like. Just to add a touch more fun. With this chapter, I just kind of wanted to drop hints about who was thinking and feeling what, plus add a little more tension. Who do think Sasuke likes? Free love vibes for all who manage to guess.

Upon leaving this page I expect all of you to access Youtube and search Infected Mushroom. "Becoming Insane" and "Cities of the Future" are excellent tracks that I've listened to while writing the last two chapters.

Up Next, _Chapter Nine: And so it begins._

Naito.


	9. And so it begins

So here it comes, the beginning of the end... well, not really. Not at all. I intend to drag this on for a good while, seeing as I have a lengthy background in retail and therefore, no shortage in stories to tell and torture to apply to the unfortunate employees on Konaha Sellers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Nine: And so it begins.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Much to Hinata's delight, Neji was heading straight home after their shift ended, and was able to drive her. She had far too much on her mind to worry about the awkwardness of another situation like that of the night before. She scanned the crowd in the lunchroom with her pearly eyes, watching as they gathered their things.

Spotting Tenten slinging a black tote bag over her shoulder – Hinata had already heard she was claiming a guest room for the evening and helping with clean up in the morning – she meandered through the people and stood alongside her.

"Hey, Neji just had to give Gai some paperwork," the older explained, "Are you excited about tonight?" Looking at her with knowing eyes, she smiled gently.

"Yes... and no," Hinata managed, returning the smile.

Neji appeared at the locker he shared with Tenten and grabbed his jacket. He gave them a 'let's get the hell out of here' look and they followed him out of the room.

Shino pushed open the door to the men's room. Naruto should have been finished changing long ago and he wasn't at all content to stand around any longer waiting on the blonde.

Inside, Naruto was staring at himself in the mirror, a troubled look of obvious insecurity written on his face. He was dressed in a pair of orange cargos and a fitted white t-shirt with a black hoody left unzipped. His hair was undoubtedly the same mess it had been when he'd rolled out of bed this morning, but his face was freshly washed, making the peculiar whisker marks stand out all the more.

"You look fine," Shino grumbled, actually reminded of Halloween by the outfit, "Let's go already."

The previous concern fell from his friend's face and he returned to his regular 'ignorance is bliss' grin. "Alright let's go!"

Inside the Hyuuga's main house, Neji handed Tenten the spare copy of the master key. "When you put your things away, lock the room. I've already locked all the private rooms, like the master bedroom and the study and what not..." he trailed off as he disappeared up over the stairs.

"What about the other guest rooms?" Hinata asked with an innocent look.

"We're going to leave them open so other people can ummm... use them," Tenten replied.

"I thought you were the only person sleeping over."

"Yeah, but there's bound to be a couple of people who get really drunk and really," she paused, remembering who exactly she was speaking to, "... tired. Yeah. We don't want them just sleeping anywhere, so they can borrow the rooms to rest a bit. When the party is over, Neji and I will just make rounds, kicking people out." She prayed silently that the excuse sounded more believable to Hinata than it did to her.

The pearly eyed girl thought for a moment and then nodded as though it were the most logical thing she'd ever heard.

A moment later, Kiba burst in. He wore a grey pull over hoody and blue jeans. "PARTAYYYY!" He cried. Shino strolled in behind him with Naruto – who was behaving his best, having never been to the Hyuuga mansion before – in tow.

Hinata looked him over, he looked amazing. She suddenly remembered she was still in her ugly uniform. Blushing, she excused herself and hurried off to her room to get ready.

Shino, also still in his uniform, decided he should do the same. "Give me your bags," he ordered, reaching out for Kiba and Naruto's things, "I'll leave them in the room where I change, so that they'll be safe."

"I'll show you a room and lock the door when you're done," Tenten said. She looked to the two other guys. "We'll be back in a second. Can you hang around the door in case more people get here early?"

Kiba shrugged and Naruto nodded, than they all went about what needed to be done.

As Tenten walked Shino to a room at the very end of a long hallway of guest rooms, she felt a familiar tickle of curiosity. "Can I ask you a question?"

Her stoic company nodded in response.

"It's going to sound nosy, but I swear I won't say a word to anyone. Do you like Hinata?" she inquired as gently as she could. Shino seemed to stutter while he mumbled something she couldn't hear. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said she is my friend and I like her as nothing more."

His inability to look at her while he spoke suggested otherwise.

They were silent as she unlocked the door to a room she thought nobody was likely to try anyway. He walked inside and closed it behind him, leaving Tenten alone with her thoughts. So, Shino was attracted to Hinata, but she liked Naruto, who adored Sakura, who loved Sasuke, who was interested in god only knows who, that was probably interested in somebody else. A thought struck her and she laughed to herself. Hadn't Hinata heard that Sasuke liked her? What a terrible and awkward circle that would make things.

Shino emerged from the room and Tenten had to admit, he looked good. Dark blue jeans and a dark brown knit turtle neck sweater that fit him a little loosely, hardly giving any indication of the well built body hidden beneath.

He looked at her through his sunglasses. "Please don't say anything to Hinata. I don't want to upset her. She's been really bothered by something lately. She'd be happier with Naruto anyway."

"I promise." She felt sad as she said the words and about her advice to Hinata. Maybe she should have said to give Shino a chance. Locking the door once more, they walked back down to the front hall.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror, examining how she looked in the outfit she'd picked out for the party. The thing was, when she'd picked it out last night, she'd adored the way it looked, now she despised it. The jeans looked too tight and slutty, the tank top was exposing too much of her chest.

She pulled it all off and decided to try something different.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she called, frowning at the mirror again.

"Ino and Sakura, we want to talk to you before everyone else gets here."

Hinata became more pale than usual. They wanted to talk about Sasuke. She just knew it. Hesitating, she answered, "Come in, it's unlocked."

The door opened and closed quickly and the pair found themselves a place to sit amongst all the clothes strewn over her bed.

"You're room is gorgeous," Sakura awed.

"That outfit isn't," Ino added.

Hinata blushed, feeling foolish. She watched helplessly as Ino went through her drawers and closets, pulling things almost at random.

Once the blonde was done, she thrust the gathered clothing at the pearly eyed heiress. "Put these on and then we'll talk."

Disappearing into her bathroom, Hinata quickly changed and hoped that Ino wasn't trying to make her look bad as a way to stop Sasuke from liking her.

Surprisingly, when she finished, she was actually happy with her appearance. The fitting room associate had selected a pair of tight black leggings and a boat neck sweater dress striped lavender and grey. She smiled to herself as she pulled on the light purple leg warmers.

"There, you look cute. Now, let's get down to business."

"I don't want to confront Sasuke," Hinata said suddenly.

The girl's sat, gaping and looking thoroughly unhappy with the development. She just couldn't go through with it.

"At least, not until he's drunk, or stoned... I feel like... I don't know..."

"I understand. Of course you should wait until he's intoxicated, he'll take the news better," Sakura said after a moment's thought.

Ino nodded, "and wait for a time to present itself. Like, if the he's sitting beside you and there's no chance the people around will hear. Just say, 'I know you like me, but I don't feel the same' and walk away."

Hinata smiled nervously. That actually almost sounded doable.

Downstairs, in the foyer, Naruto and Kiba were talking with Lee and Haku. Lee was wearing a green jumpsuit that left wayyy too much for the eye to see. Haku had adorned an argyle sweater with the hems and collar of his white dress shirt peeking out and khakis (A/N: I think he'd look so cute dressed like that!) Nearby, Tenten and Neji were chatting. Tenten dressed in loose jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with a picture of a zombie. Neji wore black pants and a fitted white sweater.

As the trio of girls strut down the steps – save Hinata who just walked as she normally would – the faces of those present turned to look up at them. Sakura had on a tight, strapless, red dress and Ino wore a white denim mini skirt and a light blue, bell sleeved blouse with a plunging neckline. They walked on either side of Hinata, presenting her proudly.

"Sakura! You look youthful and radiant!" Lee declared.

His beloved rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you look really pretty Sakura," Naruto agreed.

Ino frowned. Why was Sakura getting all the attention? Not that she really wanted any from these losers. "What about Hinata, guys?"

"She looks so different," Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed and vanished into the direction of the kitchen.

"Wrong answer idiot," Ino sighed.

"Huh?"

"You should have said Hinata looked stunning or something," Sakura explained.

"And why didn't you say anything?" Ino looked to Kiba, she was sure dog-boy would've barked out something inappropriate.

"She always looks good. If I said it every time I thought she did, I'd always be saying it."

"Oh," Ino said with a smile, "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Should I go check on her?" Haku asked.

"No, she'll be fine." Tenten answered.

Shino was in the kitchen when Hinata rushed in. Her eyes were watery, suggesting she was about to cry. He reached out and touched her arm. She looked up and into his eyes for a moment, before diving for him, burying her face into his chest.

"I look terrible," she muttered into the soft wool.

Shino's heart thumped a little harder. Would it be a bad time to disagree with her? Women were so strange and complicated, he couldn't risk making things worse... but maybe it was what she needed to hear?

"You don't look terrible," he settled for the vague approach.

"I do. You didn't see me standing next to Ino and Sakura. They look so pretty and cute and ready for the night, but here I am just looking like an ugly, frumpy fool."

Shino laughed at her in spite of himself. The response caused Hinata to pull back, red faced from crying and embarrassment. She gave him a surprisingly demanding look.

Part of him really wanted to kiss her, to hold her. Another part suggested he explain he was laughing because he had seen the other girls come in and if by 'ready for the night' Hinata had meant 'floozies who were going to freeze to death' than yes, yes they looked quite ready.

She was still looking at him, waiting for a response and he knew if he didn't do something soon, she'd likely walk away and be upset with him for the rest of the evening.

Finally, he shrugged, "They look like sluts actually," he told her blankly.

Her eyes went wide. Things like that weren't typical Shino phrases. "Well, I guess they are a little over the top," she agreed and gave him a small smile.

He returned the gesture.

Sasuke looked at his brother coldly. He did not want to go to this party and he really didn't want to stay. Apparently, Itachi had unravelled that mystery and was trying to convince him to stay and enjoy himself. They sat in the elder's BMW in the Hyuuga drive way.

"Look at it this way, maybe you'll meet up with a cute girl? Happens at parties all the time."

"Yeah, except..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or I'll kill our entire family and vanish, leaving only you... all alone."

Sasuke ignored the oddness of such a threat – his brother made them all the time – and sighed. "I already know there's a cute girl in here, but she wants to be with someone else."

Itachi started to laugh, "Oh you kids and your dramatic teen angst. Get your emo ass out of the car and go inside. If she really has no interest in being with you, just find another girl. Maybe someone you can introduce to mom and dad so they won't think you're a big bad homosexual like me."

The younger watched as his brother's eyes darkened a little and he gave in. "Fine."

"That's the spirit... Now, I think I'd like to use the bathroom here before I take off."

Oh great, that's just what Sasuke needed. His brother to meet his coworkers. Maybe he could just kill himself instead?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Nine: And so it begins.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Well, there you have it. Sorry Itachi is soooo ooc, but I was trying to combine his darkness with the light-hearted acceptance of someone who has finally found comfort in who they are. I have to make him gay for plot purposes (Yeah, btw, there's totally a plot in my head now). So yeah, I thought, if Itachi hadn't killed his family and came to terms with being a flaming homosexual, what would he be like?

In short, he's a whore and posses a very dark sense of humour.

I also haven't decided who Hinata is going to end up with, though I'm leaning quite strongly toward Shino at the moment, in case you couldn't tell.

You're input would be much appreciated.

Coming soon, _Chapter Ten: Somebody's a whore..._

Naito.


	10. Somebody's a Whore

Alright, let's go!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Somebody's a whore...**

* * *

Ino was still bothered by her brief – but SOBER! – thought that perhaps dog-boy wasn't all that bad a guy and was reasonably easy on the eyes. Pushing aside a thought she would never ever admit to herself, let alone to anyone else or act on, she looked around the crowded foyer for a distraction. She found one.

It had slowly filled up a little more with the arrival of her own childhood friends, Chouji and Shikamaru. She was pleased that the latter had chosen to wear what she had picked out for him.

"He looks good, huh?" Sakura muttered from beside her.

"Of course, we dressed him."

They exchanged smirks and flagged him down. He slouched through the throng and gave her a weak smile. "You two look good," he said lazily while he shrugged his shoulders in classic Shikamaru style.

"Thanks," Sakura said coyly in spite of herself. Ino didn't call her on it strictly because she had to agree that what they'd seen of him called for a little flirtatious behaviour.

Beside the door, Haku was talking with Tenten while Neji was off in search of Shino.

"So, I need to talk to you about a couple of things that I actually don't think I should tell Neji and it's a complicated web I tell you," Tenten sighed as she looked at her friend.

"Well, spill," Haku replied quickly in spite of himself. He wasn't a gossip, but neither was Tenten, so whatever she had to say, it had to be good.

Just as Tenten opened her mouth, the doorbell rang and she looked at the door behind Haku with frustration.

"Wait one second," Haku told her before spinning to open the door.

On the other side was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.

"Well, good evening," said the stranger, "My name is Itachi, and you would be?"

"Haku."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I thought you just wanted to come in and piss..." hissed Sasuke as he pushed past the pair and walked inside.

"The bathrooms are this way," Haku said quickly, "You're a friend of Sasuke's?"

"Nah, his evil older brother."

Sasuke stood inside the foyer, trying to decide whether he would go to the left and have to pass through Ino and Sakura or go straight ahead and face Tenten.

His brother passed by him, following Haku.

"Which one?" his brother asked in a whisper.

Sasuke shot him a death glare before turning to look at Tenten nervously.

In the kitchen, Neji walked in to find Shino talking to his cousin. The situation was obviously a private matter, so he hid just out of sight and listened as Hinata explained her fears about the coming night.

"I just feel like there are a million things happening at once and I wish I could just get up the courage to deal with all of it. If I were stronger..." Her voice faded out as she slowed and took a deep breath.

Neji could see Shino look at her with a sympathetic smile. "Want to tell me?" asked the boy calmly. "You know you can tell me anything."

She hesitated before leaning back against the counter and nodding. "I think that it would help to at least talk about some of it." She paused and took another breath. "Let's start with this whole Sasuke mess. I don't like him that way, but the girls swear he likes me and they want me to confront him about his feelings and tell him I don't feel the same and I don't think I can do that."

"Then don't."

She looked at him curiously and Neji stared with bated breath. He knew Shino liked Hinata.

"Don't do something if you don't want to. Especially not because they pushed you to. Is there any proof he likes you?"

Hinata shook her head, embarrassed.

"Well, don't worry about it. I know who Sasuke has a crush on and it isn't you."

She looked relieved, than curious, "Who?"

The stock boy chuckled quietly. "It's Tenten."

"No way!" Her words echoed Neji's thoughts. That little brat dared to like Tenten? Didn't everyone already know that he was destined to be with her? Neji and Tenten. Everyone should have already figured this out.

Shino nodded.

"I feel so much better about this now. You know for sure he likes her?"

The Aburame nodded again. "It came up in conversation the night I drove him home. He was the last to be dropped off and it just kind of came out." He shrugged.

Neji bit back his anger and was ready to stomp away when his cousin spoke again.

"Thanks so much Shino. You're just like a real big brother solving such a big problem for me so easily."

Those were not Hinata-like words, but Neji was sure they had hit her friend like a truck.

A moment passed before he said anything. "Any other problems I can solve for you?" He sounded robotic, but not entirely cold. He was apparently masking the hurt really well.

She smiled, not sensing his pain or maybe not wanting to. "No, I should take care of the other two things by myself. I mean, I have to do some things for myself."

The doorbell glowed mockingly and Naruko wasn't sure if she was ready to go in and instead hung around the door feeling like some kind of creep. She could hear people inside and the cars parked in the driveway suggested there were a good deal of people here already.

She wondered if Sai was inside.

Deciding it would look really bad if somebody noticed her standing outside like some awkward wallflower, she adjusted her pink tank top to better present her cleavage and ran her hands down over the worn blue denim of her tight jeans. Shivering inside her simple wool cardigan, she pushed the bell.

Moments later Chouji opened the door. Relief washed over her at the sight of him. He was dressed in plain jeans and a white t-shirt, but the simplicity of the look suited him. "Hey," he said, "Come on in."

"Sorry I'm late, hope I'm not the last."

"Forget it. There are still a handful of people who haven't shown up yet and the ones who are here have almost all stayed right in the entrance." He gestured around.

Sai was not yet present. She laughed and looped her arm through his, "Let's get them moving than and see about what kind of grub they've got to offer. I was so busy getting ready after work I didn't eat anything. I'm starved!"

He gave her an appreciative smile and they marched forward.

Tenten quirked her eyebrow at them and waved to the newcomer.

"Tenten!" Naruko cried enthusiastically, "Where's Neji?"

"He went to look for Shino."

"Can you tell me where to find the snacks?"

Tenten pointed to a hallway. "Kitchen's through there. We have bowls of every chip imaginable because we couldn't decide what flavours would work for everyone." She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and help yourself. I have a bunch of these awesome beers from Kirigakure that I don't mind sharing with you two if you want something good to wash down the snacks."

"Thanks!"

With that, the odd pair headed off in search of the kitchen, which they of course quite easily found. It wasn't empty as they had expected it to be though. Instead, Hinata was eating chips while Neji and Shino discussed something they were apparently planning on as a later activity.

"Hey guys," Naruko spoke as they walked in. She spotted cash in Neji's hand and knew he was probably buying drugs from Shino. She'd already heard he was the go-to guy for that stuff. She looked at Hinata and once more released her escort's arm. "Oh my gosh! You look so awesome!" She sprung forward and hugged the dark-haired girl.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for inviting me. I guess I should be thanking you too," she said smiling at Neji.

"No need."

Shino nodded a greeting and she returned it. This was perfect, she was already feeling way less stressed about the night than she had been not fifteen minutes before.

Out in the foyer, seated on the stairs, was Sasuke. Naruto was beside him and definitely trying to make him angry.

"So, your brother is really into talking with Haku, huh?"

Sasuke ignored his co-worker and stared at his brother who was now leaning against a wall chatting up Haku. They were making some intense eye contact that was probably way too hardcore for the conversation that was no doubt light.

He would never understand gay etiquette.

"So, gay marriage is legal now. How would you feel about Haku being your brother in law?"

Sasuke turned very slowly to glare at his blonde friend. "Shut up."

When he turned back to watch his brother again, Sakura and Ino were blocking his view.

"Sasuke! Why so down?" Sakura asked, her green eyes full of a concern he was sure she wasn't faking, but seemed fake regardless.

Behind her, he spotted his brother lean around and give him a thumbs up. Idiot.

On the other side of the room, Tenten was bored of talking to Kiba while she waited for Haku to finish flirting with the eldest Uchiha brother. Admittedly, he was hot and she probably would have done the same if he weren't so clearly not into girls.

Instead, she decided to find Neji. At least he could give her a worthwhile conversation and she could find out exactly when they were going to burn it up. He should have talked to Shino by now...

As she strolled past the stairs, she felt a great deal of pity for the youngest brother as he was accosted by the fashion staff about how Hinata wanted to talk to him.

"Seriously, she was saying earlier when we were talking to you alone that she had something important to talk to you about," Ino said.

Tenten knew Hinata had no interest in talking to Sasuke. The thought was terrifying to her in fact. She could guess by his reaction – which was to pretend he hadn't heard them – that he didn't really want to talk to Hinata either.

Choosing to do her good deed for the day at that moment she paused and turned back to face the small group. "Naruto, could you help me bring some chip bowls into the backyard from the kitchen? Maybe make a couple of trips back and forth to get it all?"

He nodded and stood up.

"Don't bother with multiple trips, I'll help you," Sasuke offered quickly as she had expected he would. The opportunity to escape the girls perfect for him.

"Wow thanks guys."

"We'll help too!" Sakura said suddenly.

"Hmmm..." Tenten thought a moment, "I think we can handle the food being brought down, but could you just get everyone to clear the foyer and go to the backyard? It's straight down that way. I feel like this party will never get started if we don't herd everyone out."

They looked disappointed, but apparently didn't suspect Tenten to be trying to get rid of them.

Tenten flashed Sasuke a smile as they walked into the kitchen and said to both boys, "Thanks for helping me out." She winked and pushed open the kitchen door.

Neji was now very uncomfortable at the sight of Sasuke following Tenten into the kitchen. Even as she loaded bowls into the arms of he and Naruto, he felt queasy. He had a gut feeling that his friend had no clue about her secret admirer. He made up his mind to tell her when they were alone.

"When and who is lighting it up?" she asked him as she passed bowls she would have carried herself to Shino instead. The stock team vanished into the backyard, foodstuffs with them and by default a couple of hungry guests – Naruko and Chouji – in their wake.

"As far as I know, it's basically everyone. No confirmation on the night crew though, but they haven't even shown up yet." He looked to his cousin. "Could you give us a second?"

Hinata left with a small, knowing smile on her lips.

"What's up?" Tenten asked.

"I just overheard something I probably shouldn't have between Hinata and Shino..."

"Did he confess? Oh man, she's not interested. I hope – "

"No, she called him her big brother." He looked Tenten straight in the eye.

"That may have been my fault. She was ultra stressed about all kinds of crazy stuff. Do you know what Ino and Sakura are trying to make her do?"

"I do and that's part of what I – " Neji's sentence broke off at the sound of a girl screaming.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Somebody's a whore...**

* * *

With every new chapter, my decisions about pairings shift. I totally have only one sure pairing in my head right now and they aren't even main characters. You can make a pairing suggestion if you like. It might help. I'm ending with this little cliff-hanger type of dealy because if I don't stop now, this chapter will keep going until it's like a thousand pages long...

Coming soon, _Chapter Eleven: I can't believe I missed that!_

Naito.


	11. I can’t believe I missed that!

Special thanks this chapter to **Solarius Scorch** for pointing out a formatting flaw. I was too lazy to fix it, but after that review I thought, 'Damn. I should get on that.'

'~*~' now indicates a perspective shift!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: I can't believe I missed that!**

**

* * *

  
**

In the backyard, Sasuke was busy being very bothered by what he'd just seen. His brother had just leaned in close and kissed Haku like the big whore he was in front of everyone. Without any regard for his feelings, he'd gone ahead and behaved in his usual selfish way.

Ino and Sakura had squealed at the exact same time, amplifying the sound into something that sounded like a horror movie scream.

He threw Hinata a pitying glance as she clapped her hands over her ears to protect herself from the sound. He could feel that pain.

Shino walked up beside him and muttered, "There's something I want to talk to you about. Come over this way for a second."

Sasuke obeyed and followed Shino back into the house, passing Tenten and Neji along the way.

"Don't panic, boys kissed and girl's screamed," Shino told them.

Sasuke nodded to confirm the statement as he tried to ignore the more than obvious glare Neji was giving him. He couldn't bring himself to look at Tenten though and instead looked behind the pair, at the wall, trying to seem disinterested.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Tenten cried. "Nobody's even drunk yet!"

"I think Ino might have snapped a picture with her phone," Shino replied.

"Come on," she laughed as she pulled on Neji's arm, "You know you're dying to see that picture."

"It's my deepest and truest dream," Neji replied dryly, but he followed her outside.

Once the door was closed, Shino looked and Sasuke. "Listen, I need a favour."

"What is it?"

"Some of your admirers are under the impression you like Hinata and they're pressuring her to tell you she doesn't feel the same."

"I don't like her. You know I don't," Sasuke said quickly, knowing Shino's own feelings for the heiress and not wanting to make him an enemy.

"I know that and now she does too."

"You told her I like – "

"Yes," Shino cut him off, "Only because I know Hinata can keep a secret and that it would help her relax. The favour is that at some point, she's going to come over to you and just talk a minute. Just so they think she's told you she doesn't return your love. After which, she can go back and tell them that you hadn't actually liked her at all and it was just a misunderstanding or whatever."

"I'll do that if you promise that nobody else is going to find out about who I really like."

"Deal."

They shook hands.

'*~*'

Hinata felt her cell phone vibrate and she moved back from the girls to check the message.

_Wen ur ready, tell bimbos u r going 2 tell him u like sum1 else. He nos wuts going on._

She sighed and looked up to find Ino and Sakura looking at her. "Hey," she squeaked at them.

"Who's messaging you?" Ino asked.

"Shino, he agreed to tell Sasuke I want to talk to him in private later."

"Oh, that's good. When are you going to do it?" Sakura pressed.

"After we smoke?" Hinata offered, looking to the patio doors where Shino was emerging with Sasuke and a group she guessed was the overnights team.

'*~*'

Gaara grumbled about how inappropriate it was to hang out with his employees, but was being ignored. His brother was busy inquiring about when they were going to smoke up and the thought made Gaara nervous. He had never actually done it before. His brother had and his sister had, but he had always managed to avoid it.

He wanted to, but in all honesty he was worried about looking stupid. He'd seen the dumb things his siblings had said and done while high and well... He had a reputation to maintain.

"It's night you know, you can lose the sunglasses," Temari laughed as she bumped shoulders jokingly with Shino.

"I don't like to take them off," Shino replied, much to Gaara's relief.

He turned his attention on the other boy, the other stock boy.... What was his name? Whatever it was, he looked forlorn and even a little anxious.

'*~*'

Shikamaru was annoyed at having been so suddenly ignored by Ino and Sakura. The pair had gone off to Hinata's side again and he sensed something wasn't right about that. Was Hinata part of the girls' plan too?

He spotted the overnight's team coming in and knew right away he was going to have to be realllly drunk in order to approach the woman. She looked intimidating to say the least. She probably wasn't going to take any shit.

Shit like having a guy not interested in you flirt with you because another girl asked him too.

He glanced at Ino again. She too intimidated him.

How bothersome.

He looked at his friend. Chouji was caught up in discussing food with Naruko who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Out of nowhere, Sai appeared and joined them at the table. "Miss Piggy, Chip, Slacker," he greeted, nodding to each of them as he addressed them.

"Hey Sai, grab a seat," Naruko said as she patted the space next to her, opposite the side Chouji was sitting on.

Shikamaru watched them for a long moment, regarding them with some thought. A speculation began to form and for the first time in his life he thought, I have to ask Ino about this.

'*~*'

Kiba gathered his courage and walked over to Hinata, "Maybe you'd like to join the party? Everyone's here and I think we might do it soon." He gave her a toothy smile.

"Okay," she replied and he could see she was nervous, but it seemed to be more related to the girls with him than the actual substance they were about to abuse.

"Let us know before you do it Hinata," Ino told her in a sin-song voice as Kiba led the girl away.

"Ummm, what's going on?" he asked.

"It's a long story. Thank god Shino helped me or I think I would have had a heart attack by now."

"Yeah, heart attacks are bad..." Kiba frowned at not being included in this issue of hers, but shrugged it off and pointed to Shino and Sasuke who already had a small group starting to huddle around them. "It is so on."

Kiba cleverly stood between Hinata and Shino.

"Hello Kankuro," Hinata greeted after a moment.

"Hey Hinata. You look really nice," Kankuro replied.

Kiba wanted to punch something. How did these two know one another?

"Thanks. Are these your siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm Temari and this is Gaara," said the blonde.

"Nice to meet you. Congratulations on the promotion, Gaara," Hinata said with a sweet smile.

Inside his head, Kiba was screaming and rampaging and there was a whole lot of 'what the fuck?' going on. He should ask. No wait, he shouldn't. Did she maybe like one of these guys? Suddenly everything he knew about Hinata was in question.

Beside him Shino muttered, "You're over-reacting."

"What?" Kiba asked, curious as to how his friend was reading his mind.

"I said, where's the bong?"

"Oh, kitchen. I'll go get it."

"Forget it, I will. I've got to find Naruto anyway."

"Shino, I'll go with you. I want a drink," said Hinata.

'*~*'

As it just so happens, Naruto was in the kitchen looking at the delicate blown glass, thinking it was a vase. A rather tacky looking vase that seemed out of place, but nevertheless a vase. He'd seen one like it in Iruka's office once. Locked in the cabinet.

"She's a thing of beauty," Shino told him dreamily, picking up the _vase_.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Naruto lied.

Hinata walked through the kitchen soundlessly and opened the fridge. "Want anything to drink?" she asked weakly.

"I'll probably want some water after this. You might too."

Naruto joined Hinata at the fridge and pulled out a few more bottles of water. "I'll help you carry them," he told her.

She looked embarrassed.

"Not that I didn't think you could carry them on your own, but since, you know, I have nothing in my hands and..." he trailed off, now he was embarrassed.

"Thank you."

Behind them, Shino took his mind off of the girl he cared so much about and another guy by thinking about the safety of the bong. He fished through his pockets and counted his papers. "Hinata, is there a place I can hide this for now?"

She and Naruto had loaded up with water for nearly everyone and they turned back around in eerie unison. "Hide what?" she asked.

"My bong. I've got more than enough papers, so I'll just say we've misplaced it. Broken bong glass will be hard to clean up before your parents got back."

"My room would be safe. The door is locked though." She backed up toward him, not considering the implications because, well, she was Hinata. "Take my necklace. The key is on it."

Naruto watched silently and he realized something he should have noticed a lot sooner. Shino liked Hinata. As more than a friend. Did she know this?

He pondered a moment and concluded that she did. They were probably dating in secret. After all, if Kiba found out, it would probably make things awkward. That dog-face would definitely ruin everything.

He smiled at his own genius and thought about how this would explain so much. Shino walking her to her door and always looking out for her. It explained why Shino didn't get the numbers of the girls who hit on him at work. It also explained why such a pretty girl seemed to have no interest in Sasuke when she could definitely have him if she tried.

Seriously, Hinata was hot. Shino was lucky.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Shino asked him.

"No reason," Naruto replied, deciding he would help them keep their romance a secret.

Shino was glaring at him, but he couldn't see it.

"Let's bring these out back," Hinata suggested.

'*~*'

"Hey, where's Shino and Sue-ellen?" Kiba asked.

"Who's Sue-ellen?" Naruto countered.

"His bong. Named it while we were watching Arthur one time."

"Well, he's looking for it, but it seems to have been lost in the shuffle of people. I'm sure we'll come across it later," Hinata whispered, her voice shaking from the lie.

The people around her just assumed it was because of Naruto being so close.

"He's got papers though," Naruto added, "And we've got water, for when you all eventually want it."

"Oh, thank you. I was just saying we needed to get drinks to prepare," Temari said, grabbing a bottle from Hinata's stack.

Neji and Tenten appeared with a cooler full of ice. "We were going to use this for the beers, but water is much better for the pasties," Tenten told them. She gave Hinata an extra big grina dn the younger girl seemed to return it.

Naruto concluded that this was because Tenten probably knew about her friend and Shino.

It was then that his step-sister/cousin arrived beside him. As per usual, she had a gaggle of boys in tow. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

"Holy shit, who are you?" Kankuro burst out.

"I'm Naruko. I'm new," she said, sounding surprised.

Naruto felt bad for her. "She's my sister," he deadpanned. Naruko smiled at him.

"I can see it," Temari added, "Twins maybe?"

"Ah, indirectly," Naruko replied.

"That's so cool," Temari continued, "Well, I'm Temari, this is Gaara and this idiot is Kankuro. They're both my brothers."

"I met Gaara this morning," Naruko replied.

"Yes. She did," Gaara agreed. His throat suddenly very dry.

"This will be easier if you get in a circle," Neji told the group and they slowly began to form a circle.

'*~*'

Sasuke found himself a spot near Naruto, mostly because he knew that's where Shino would most likely go. Stock boy unity and all that.

Much to his annoyance, his brother had stayed even after the kissing and was now across the circle with an arm around Haku's shoulders.

He glared at Itachi as hard as he could.

"Wow, subtle," Tenten said through a laugh.

Sasuke stopped glaring and instead stared at the ground.

"Relax. You shouldn't smoke when you're thinking negative things. You'll just end up focusing on them and then the high is totally a bummer. Close your eyes," she ordered.

He obeyed.

"Now think of something good. The best thing you can think of."

He debated whether thinking about leading her away and off into one of the many bedrooms here would be a smart idea. He swallowed and he could feel his face turning red. He scrunched up his face as he tried to force his train of thought onto a different track.

"Your face is turning so red. You look angry. Dude, pretend you're Peter Pan and think happy thoughts," Tenten laughed.

"Step over a bit Pete," Neji said as he painfully elbowed Sasuke, "You're in my spot."

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: I can't believe I missed that!**

**

* * *

  
**

There you have it. I had a moment of brilliance while scribbling this out and it will add lots of good fun drama. You will enjoy it or I will have Itachi think of a good threat.

Also, next chapter will inevitably include a sexy scene, but I haven't decided who will be in it yet.

Coming soon, _Chapter Twelve: It's business time._

Naito.


	12. It’s business time

Alright, this chapter contains content of a sexual nature that may or may not be sexy – I don't know since I haven't written it yet. I'll decide when I get to that...

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: It's business time.**

* * *

"I think it's good that she told Shino to tell Sasuke that she wants to talk to him later. It'll be harder for her to back out later," Ino whispered to Sakura as they moved to stand beside Haku and Itachi.

"I know. I hope she doesn't. I know it's going to be hard for her to do, but it's for her own good. It's for the best when you think about it. Besides, we'll be here for her when she's ready to talk after."

"Hello again ladies," Itachi said with grin.

"I can't believe you're gay," Ino replied.

"It's tragic, but I do have a handsome younger brother, in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, they've noticed," Haku told him.

Ino looked over to Sasuke who was staring at his feet. Tenten was laughing beside him and Neji pushed in between. "I don't get why Neji doesn't just make his move on Tenten already. I mean, seriously, everybody knows they like one another."

"How do you know they like each other?" Itachi asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I don't know. It's just obvious. Everybody knows. Just like everyone knows Hinata likes Naruto.... except Naruto.... Oh my god, Sakura! Do you think Neji doesn't know Tenten likes him?" Ino exclaimed in as controlled a voice as she could manage.

"I had actually never thought of it."

"That's not why. She knows, but she's not going to acknowledge his affection until he mans up enough to tell her," Haku sighed.

Itachi was silent. Inwardly he considered this information and how it might help his brother in the fight for this woman's attention. The conclusion? Sasuke had to tell her how he felt if he wanted her to notice him as more than a guy from work.

'*~*'

Tenten took the two of the four joints from Shino and passed them out. One to every quarter of the circle. Shino passed the second pair and passed one to the last quarter and kept one to start where they were. "Everyone passes left," Neji ordered.

"To make sure you all know which way is left, raise your left hand," Tenten shouted, laughing.

After a moment, everyone had identified their left. "Alright, hopefully we have enough lighters. Let's do this.

Shino put the blunt between his lips and lit it. He inhaled and passed it to Naruto who was much more careful this time and passed it to Sasuke after just one puff.

In what felt like fast forward, Hinata watched it work its way to her. She cast a nervous glance at Shino. He leaned forward and whispered, "It's cool if you don't want to."

She felt her heart rate pick up and she couldn't tell whether it was the proximity of Shino or the weed. "I can. I want to. At least try it. What am I supposed to do?" She thumbed the key around her neck that Shino had promptly returned when he'd rejoined the group.

"Just inhale a little. Like a gasp of it. Hold it a second and breathe out."

Kiba passed it to her. He looked at her expectantly.

She did as Shino had told her and passed it to him. A moment later, presumably after his second round, Naruto leaned forward and gave her a very slow motion thumbs up. Or maybe it wasn't slow motion. Kiba had told her that this sort of thing was common. Feeling like things had slowed. He also had warned her she might start thinking everything she thought was brilliant.

She looked at everyone else. Sakura nodded at her and mouthed "Now's your chance."

Had that just happened? She had no idea. There was a low chuckling behind her.

"Subtle as a train wreck," a voice said from behind her.

She turned and found Sasuke. He was close to her. Really close. She could feel the heat of his body radiating toward her. She swallowed.

"I meant Sakura. I saw it and it reminded me that Shino had said you wanted to talk to me."

She panicked a moment and then thought, why not? She could do this. "Let's talk somewhere privately."

He nodded and gestured to the house. "Inside?"

"Sure."

Following him into the house, she remembered the girls and looked back at them. They gave her encouraging looks and waved her off.

'*~*'

Tenten watched Sasuke and Hinata vanish through the sliding glass doors.

"Did that man-whore just lead my cousin inside?" Neji growled from beside her.

"Relax. Hinata knows what she'd doing..." Tenten told him, though she herself wasn't sure. She looked at Shino who seemed to be unaffected by their leave. Kiba looked confused, but was calmed by words from his best friend.

Naruto was silent and looking at Shino worriedly. He must know, she thought, he must know about Shino's crush on Hinata. She smiled at the blonde.

"I still don't see what they could possibly need to be alone in the house for. I'm going in."

"No. Leave them alone."

"Tenten.."

"Neji," she replied in her best _don't fuck with me_ voice.

"Fine. Is this because of Ino and Sakura?"

"I think so."

'*~*'

"I'm not sure why they had to go inside to talk..." Sakura sighed, "I'd kind of been hoping to be able to see them."

"Well, no doubt he'll want a moment alone after she's told him. So when she comes out by herself, we'll go in," Ino decided.

"Right after we tell her how proud we are of her."

"Naturally."

'*~*'

Admittedly, if they could see the two, they would be proud. They had sat down on opposite ends of a sitting room sofa and Hinata was amping herself for what she had to say.

"I'm sorry. I don't have feelings for you," she said.

He laughed and said, "I don't have feelings for you either."

"Well, I'll just tell the girls it was all a mistake."

"They should stop bothering you then."

They were quiet. Whether it was a long time that passed or just a moment, Hinata didn't know, but that didn't matter. It was comfortable.

This kind of comfort was different than she was used to. The atmosphere suddenly felt intimate. The couch felt too big, like she should be closer.

"So, you like Tenten."

"I do. It's stupid. I know."

"It's not stupid. I like Naruto, now that's stupid."

Sasuke was laughing again. "That is stupid, but only because you could do so much better."

"Naruto is just under-rated."

"Maybe we're both stupid."

He looked at her for a long second and it made her feel good. There was something in his eyes that made her feel beautiful. Without thinking, she pushed her hand out onto the center cushion. "We're both very stupid," she confirmed.

He reached out and captured her hand in his. His heart was racing. He couldn't explain it. He had no idea why he hadn't even thought about Hinata this way before. How could he not have noticed? "Especially me," he admitted. His voice was raspier than he would have liked it to be.

Hinata was liking the rasp. She was liking it a lot.

Sasuke released her hand and got to his feet. "I should ummm..."

"Yeah... I think I should go..."

Hinata followed him out into the main hallway again. She could hear voices, girl's voices. She bumped into Sasuke's back when he stopped abruptly.

"That's Sakura's voice," he whispered.

"Ino's probably with her."

He took her hand again and led her up the stairs. "Once they pass, we'll go back down and get outside. I'll be safe in the crowd."

Hinata giggled in spite of herself and he put a finger to her lips. Below them, Ino was peeking into the sitting room they had just left, while Sakura glanced down the toward the bathroom.

"I don't see them around here," she told her friend.

"Neither do I. We should call out to them."

The pink haired girl nodded and shouted, "HINATA! SASUKE!"

They stood there, yelling out the names of their hidden coworkers.

"Let's check upstairs."

"Shit," Sasuke muttered.

"Follow me," Hinata told him. She pulled him along down a hallway. The soft carpet muffling their footsteps. She leaned into the door of her room and unlocked it swiftly. She could hear footsteps on the wooden stairs as she pushed the door shut behind them.

Sasuke leaned around her and locked it. "I feel so ninja," he whispered against her ear.

She tried not to laugh and pushed backward into him, trying to back them away from the door. He seemed to read something else in the gesture and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Move back," she whispered, turning around in his arms, "Let's get back from the door."

He smiled and dropped his hands down to be around her waist. Walking backward, he pulled her along awkwardly.

It got more awkward when he tripped over the mess of clothing on the floor and stumbled back onto her bed. He let go as he fell and she was still standing as he landed on the comforter.

"Hey," he said through a smirk. He pulled himself into a sitting position and she sat beside him.

"I hope they don't take long to get gone," Hinata muttered, hoping that made sense.

"I don't," Sasuke replied.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata asked, but when they made eye contact, she just knew. And what he was about to do seemed like a really good idea.

Before he could really figure out what he was doing, he had pushed his lips against her and something in the very pit of his stomach seemed to burn, but it was good. He slipped an arm around her and leaned her back onto the bed, using his position over her to deepen the kiss.

"Sasuke," she mumbled and he liked the way it sounded.

"Hn?" he asked against her mouth.

"I," she turned her head away and he froze, "I don't want to be on drugs my first time." Her face was red.

"No, I don't want to be either." He smiled at her shock. "Don't worry about that now."

Her hand tangled up in his hair and she pulled his lips back to her.

'*~*'

In the hallway, Ino looked into the last guest room. "They can't be up here. There's no way Hinata has locked herself in a room with this boy. She couldn't even get up the courage to talk to him without our help."

"Maybe they went back outside. This house is huge. I'm sure there's more than one exit," Sakura said as she nodded, "Plus, I'm super stoned and I don't want to get lost in here."

"Me too," Ino agreed, "Let's go back out.

'*~*'

"DO IT!" Kiba yelled encouragingly.

Naruko tucked a blonde hair behind her ear, trying to keep her face innocent and Tenten just laughed.

"They're not going to make out for you," Neji sighed.

Naruko smiled at him. "No, not for him," she said in the most suggestive voice she could manage.

Neji's face reddened. Tenten was nearly doubled over laughing now.

Shikamaru looked at the house and in his stoned brain, he half wondered if maybe Sasuke was hording all the party's women for himself. He now had three of them in there.

Kiba ran at Naruko and she turned to flee. "Help! Tenten!" she cried.

Tenten was now on her knees laughing.

Shikamaru looked on, only half interested in what was going on. Sure, Naruko was cute and he had always had a thing for blondes, but his favourite blonde was currently lost somewhere in the giant house across from him, looking for another guy.

He sighed and moved away from the fence so Naruko could slip behind him.

"Come on Shikamaru," Kiba plead, "Bros before hos, right?"

"Sure, but I don't have any brothers and she sells bed sheets, not her body."

"That's cold," Kiba groaned.

"That's awesome. You're so quick minded," Naruko laughed, putting her hands on his back. It felt nice, but his mind still wandered.

Chouji was looking at him with a smile Shikamaru knew was forced.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"That's right, step aside," Kiba barked.

"Noooooo," Naruko cried out.

Shikamaru gave Chouji a look.

He caught on and stood up. "Come over behind me. I'll be a better shield because I'm so big," he told Naruko and the girl dove behind him.

"Ha! Take that dog-breath! Why didn't you chase Tenten?"

"Because I'd be killed."

They calmed down, giggling subsiding. Laughter dying down. Naruko leaned up against Chouji without really thinking about it. "You smell good. Like apple pie," she mumbled into his shirt.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: It's business time.**

**

* * *

  
**

There it is. So titled for the song I was listening to at the time. _Business Time_ by _Flight of the Conchords_. Check it out because that show is supa awesum.

Also, hit me with some feedback on how you feel about the whole SasuHina weirdness I threw into this one. Please. I decided kind of randomly that this would be best for adding to the plot, but also because it just happened while I was typing.

Seriously, I don't know what's going on half the time.

Coming soon, _Chapter Thirteen: Don't hate me, but..._

I should go to work now....

Naito.


	13. Don't hate me, but

Ehhhhhh, I have to figure out how I'm getting them out of the house now and if I want them to be caught or not... You know who I'm talking about.... Maybe...

I am ridiculously drunk, so I'm going to be quiet now.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't hate me, but...**

**

* * *

  
**

Shino was beginning to wonder what had happened to his friends. He glanced at his watch and if he remembered the time right, they'd been gone for almost half an hour now. They were just supposed to talk and tell Sakura and Ino that it was a mistake.

Well, those two had gone in after them, maybe they were all talking now? He frowned. If that were the case, Hinata and Sasuke were going to need a way out. He should go in after them. Definitely.

He pushed away from the patio railing he'd been leaning on and made his way to the door.

"Shino," Haku said, catching up to him, "Something wrong?"

"Just going in to see if Hinata and Sasuke need to be rescued from – " he began, but at that moment, both Ino and Sakura emerged from the house.

"Have either of you seen Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Or Hinata?" Sakura added.

"To be honest, the last little while is a bit of a jumbled blur. I can't be sure," Haku told them.

"Okay, thanks."

They wandered back out to where the rest of the party was.

"They haven't come back out," Shino said, looking at Haku.

"They don't need to know that. Let's go find them. Hinata hasn't done this before, right? Maybe she's sick," Haku said worriedly.

Shino had other possible scenarios playing in his head, but he wasn't about to explain his feelings to Haku, no matter how trustworthy he thought the guy was. "Yeah, let's go look."

'*~*'

Upstairs, on Hinata's bed, Sasuke was coming up from a ridiculous make-out session for air. Kissing was awesome. Girl's were great. His brother was a fool. He smiled down at Hinata before leaning in again, nipping her throat gently with his teeth.

His hand was still resting on a bra clad breast, having weaseled its way up there earlier at some point. He had been surprised by the size. Pleasantly surprised, but still surprised.

Her breathing was heavy and he knew his own was ragged.

He was also rather regretting saying he wanted to wait before going any further. Right now he reallllly wanted to go a lot further.

There was a sound outside, but he ignored it.

Hinata on the other hand looked toward her door worriedly. "That was the sound of boots. What if it's my cousin?"

Sasuke backed off immediately. He knew that Neji wasn't looking for much of a reason to beat his ass and groping his cousin was probably a trigger for the boy.

They sat up and Hinata gave him an embarrassed look. "Um...." she looked concerned and nervous and all sorts of anxious. "I should fix my hair," she whispered, rushing for the mirror and grabbing her brush.

She sat at the vanity and combed quietly.

"Hinata, it's me, Haku. Are you in there?"

She gestured for Sasuke to unlock the door.

"We were hiding from Sakura and Ino," she admitted right away, quickly dropping the brush as though it would tattle on them.

"And that's not all..." Haku chuckled. He pointed at the crotch of Sasuke's pants. "You should find a bathroom."

Red-faced, Hinata pointed to the door near her vanity. Sasuke grumbled before vanishing inside.

Haku leaned out the door. "Shino! I found them. They were hiding from the girls," he laughed.

Shino joined them. He looked at Hinata, sitting innocently in her vanity chair. How could he have thought she'd do anything with Sasuke? She was so pure, so sweet.

"I was getting worried," he told her, "They're gone back outside."

"Man, pot paranoia must have hit you hard," Haku laughed as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, "They were really quiet and when I opened the door, Hinata looked terrified. I thought she was here alone."

Hinata laughed lightly, "We were talking downstairs, but when they came in, we just kind of.... ran." It wasn't a lie... More than she could say for Haku. He hadn't opened the door and what was with this act as though he hadn't seen Sasuke until a second ago?

Shino smiled at her. Of course. Haku had opened the door, so it wasn't locked behind them. They were stoned, not stupid, they would have locked the door. No way Sasuke would risk being caught touching Hinata by Neji or himself.

Sasuke looked guilty. "I initiated the running. Sorry."

"Yeah, well, there wouldn't have been any backing out once you were up here because you know what they'd assume and there's no way they wouldn't tell the world," Haku said, laughing again.

"Let's go outside. You said they were gone, right?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah," Shino replied, nodding. Hinata walked out beside him.

Sasuke followed Haku. "So, where's my brother?"

"He said to call him when you want a ride. He's gone to finish up an essay on Buddhism."

"What about you?"

"He's got my number."

There was silence and the two in front of them got a little further away.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"I did it for Hinata. She needs to be more foolish once and a while. I don't think she realizes she's a teenager. Not to mention, I knew what Shino was thinking when he came in. He won't admit it, but he thought exactly what was going on was going on."

"And what was going on?" Sasuke asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You tell me."

"Kissing."

"And?"

"Just a lot of kissing."

"And?"

"And maybe I had my hand up her shirt..."

"Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?"

"Hn."

"Well, maybe not exactly what he had thought, but close enough I'm sure."

"Nobody's clothes came off and she never at any point touched anything lower than my shoulders....unless you count my hands..."

"It's fine Sasuke. I don't mind. She seemed embarrassed, but I didn't get the impression she was angry with what happened, so it's fine."

"I'm a bastard. Shino was worried because he likes her," Sasuke sighed.

"I know."

"How?"

"Tenten told me. She tells me everything. Don't worry though; it always stays between us girls." Haku winked and they emerged into the backyard again.

Sasuke remained silent after that, wondering if Haku would tell Tenten and how she'd feel about him knowing he'd acted in such a way. She'd probably think he was a pervert. He grinned a little at that. After all, he was just realizing that maybe he kind of was.

'*~*'

Tenten watched them return. She looked at Haku, who gave her a small wave, which she knew meant they'd have to talk later. She nearly swallowed her own tongue. What could he have to tell her? She pushed the feeling aside and turned to Neji. "See, told you everything was fine. Shino would be ultra pissed if they'd been doing anything."

"Yeah, but I couldn't help but speculate. I mean, that Uchiha is just bad news."

She laughed.

"What?"

"My Dad says the same thing about you..."

He looked surprised.

She returned her eyes to the small group and observed Ino and Sakura shout about how they had been soooooo worried and that they couldn't find him and all sorts of other stoned, girly garbage.

"Oh, those girls are going to crush Sasuke. Poor kid. I can see why they'd hide from them."

'*~*'

Naruko stood with Hinata, Haku, Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Haku recounted the same story to them he had given Shino and while he spoke, Naruko kept her eyes on Hinata, looking for the subtle signs there was any untruth to what was said.

The girl was an open book. Naruko knew something more intense had happened. For one, she was not confirming anything he said without being prompted, for another, her hair was freshly brushed and finally, she kept glancing over at Sasuke who was very casually blowing off the questions of the girls around him.

Oh, and there was a moment where her sweater neck slid sideways a touch and Naruko could definitely see a hickey.

"Hey, Hinata. You want to sit down maybe? You look a little burnt out," she offered, pointing to the patio steps.

"Huh?" the girl asked.

'Bingo,' Naruko thought at the astonished look on her face. "Burnt out. You know, like your crashing from your high. I don't know about other people, but I'm starting to and it makes me feel tired."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Hinata accepted and joined her in sitting on the steps, just back from the group.

"Need a drink or anything?" Naruko asked.

"No, I'm not really having any cotton mouth like Shino said I would."

"Hard to get that way when someone else is slobbering all over you."

"What? No. Didn't you... Oh god..." Hinata surrendered.

"No worries, I won't say anything. It's just that you have a hickey on your shoulder and I thought if we went inside to get a drink, I could use some of my cover up to help you hide it."

Hinata touched the spot on her shoulder. Knowing where it was without looking. "Let's go get a drink. My mouth is suddenly very dry."

"Okay, got anything a little stronger than water?"

"Yes. Tenten has loads of beer."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her saying something about that before... I think. Pot makes my forget things easily." She gave Hinata a smile and they went inside.

'*~*'

Kiba took one look at Hinata and he knew something was bothering her. It was probably just embarrassing for her that people had thought maybe something happened. Shino was such a big brother type; he probably would have slugged Sasuke if they'd been doing anything. Not to mention what Haku had said made it pretty clear that they had been in different places of the room, hiding from the fitting room girls.

There was no way Haku would lie to them.

When Naruko led Hinata away, he wondered if the girl was going to be bothering Hinata about it. They had gone inside and this unnerved him. He didn't really know this girl, but he kind of got the feeling she was like Ino and Sakura. Maybe she was pestering Hinata for gossip.

A few minutes later though, before he found the nerve to follow them, they returned and Hinata looked happy. Naruko tugged at a piece of her hair and they were laughing.

At some point, Haku dismissed himself and found Tenten, leaving the group of boys to sit in silence a bit.

"I didn't think they were doing anything," Chouji said finally, "Hinata's such a good girl and there's no way Sasuke would risk pissing off Neji."

"Or Shino," Shikamaru added, stretching.

"No kidding, Shino is such a big brother. He'd have killed him," Kiba threw in.

Shikamaru and Chouji chuckled awkwardly, but Kiba didn't seem to notice.

'*~*'

"For real?" Tenten asked, looking at Haku, trying to conceal her surprise, lest anyone wonder what they discussing.

"Real. He swears there was no sex and I don't think they could've been dressed so fast. Not to mention... He was definitely sporting a ridiculous hard-on when he answered the door."

Tenten burst into a loud laugh at this.

"Seriously, I was almost a little afraid and that should tell you something. Me, afraid of an erection."

She kept laughing; ignoring the looks it garnered her.

"Oh man. Hopefully I get a chance to talk to her at some point over the next few days. She was all worried about this crazy web of love I told you about. I still think Sasuke is just hormones though."

"Undoubtedly."

"So, they were just making out for like, twenty minutes?"

"He said he maybe had her hand up his shirt."

"Is it weird that I'm kind of proud of Hinata right now?"

"Not at all. I'm so proud. I'm debating with whether I should tell his brother..." Haku paused to sigh, "Assuming he calls."

"He'll call. How about this, if he calls, you tell him. I get the feeling he'd enjoy this tidbit responsibly and if he doesn't... Well, not only does he miss out on how fabulous you are and this juicy gossip, but we'll get super drunk to celebrate the sad men in our life."

Haku smiled. "Deal."

'*~*'

"Of course nothing happened," Naruto laughed, "I can't believe people would even think that! Hinata is not that kind of girl."

Shino was a little surprised. If it was this obvious to his idiot friend, it should have been much clearer to him as a man who had known Hinata for years. "No, she's not," he agreed.

"Well, why did they need to hide if nothing was up?" Ino insisted.

Sakura looked contemplative.

"Maybe because they're high," Naruto pointed out.

"Damn, you are just making everyone look stupid, Mr. Whiskers." Sai cracked his knuckles.

'*~*'

Gaara was bored now. He wasn't high anymore and this gossip was tedious. "Who cares?" he asked his siblings.

"Not me," Kankuro replied, "If it wasn't me in that room with her, it doesn't matter what happened."

Temari kicked her brother's shin. "Be nice. We all know what a sweetheart Hinata is. Don't talk like such a pig."

"I'm just saying."

"Which is why you would never get that opportunity," Temari reprimanded.

Gaara laughed.

'*~*'

Sasuke had pulled away from everyone else. He pulled out his phone and thought for a long moment. He wondered if he should warn Hinata that he'd told Haku what they'd done.

Before he could, his phone trembled.

He opened the message and looked at the unfamiliar number.

_Don't hate me, but I just told on you for what you did with the Hyuuga girl._

Sasuke nearly shit his pants.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Don't hate me, but...**

**

* * *

  
**

Ohhhh, it's a mystery! I almost had them caught, but changed my mind and then I was going to have Chouji and Shikamaru accidentally let Shino's true and obvious feelings for Hinata slip to Kiba, but then I thought it was too predictable.

It occurs to me that nobody has had sex yet in this story and this should be corrected. Maybe. I can't decide. Suggestions?

Anyway....

Coming soon, _Chapter Fourteen: Look what I can do!_


	14. Look what I can do!

I'm very tired and I just got home from seeing 'Wolfman' with Anthony Hopkins and Benecio Del Torro. I was greatly amused by the cheesiness of this movie.

Anyway....

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Look what I can do!**

**

* * *

  
**

Gaara batted a hand at his sister and brother. "I'm heading home. I'm tired and bored."

"The new sleeping schedule is a bit of an adjustment I bet. Are you okay to drive?" Temari asked.

He stared at her.

"Fine, go. You better call me when you get there though so I know you made it home safe."

"Yeah, sure."

He walked off, waving to Neji as he passed the boy. There was mutual respect in their expressions and that was it. He had said goodbye to the host and now he could leave without Temari saying he had piss poor manners.

He found his car outside and was glad he'd come in a separate vehicle from his siblings. He'd known they'd want to stay late. Who could blame them? They enjoyed socializing.

He sat in the darkness for a moment and considered the night. There hadn't been a single other manager there and he was sure that meant these kids didn't see him as a figure of authority, but he'd wanted to be sure that they behaved themselves. Especially, Temari around Shino. His sister's flirtatious way with that guy were borderline ridiculous.

For a second though, he thought maybe it hadn't been such an awful night. He'd spotted the new girl that he'd somehow never been introduced to – no doubt due to his lack of manager treatment – and thought she was quite easy on the eyes.

A lot of energy though and he wasn't sure if he liked that. Not to mention she seemed to be pretty close to the fat kid.... What was his name again?

Mentally shrugging, he started the car and drove away. Better not to dwell on wishes for unattainable things.

'*~*'

Haku had left Tenten when his phone rang earlier. It had been Itachi. She could just tell by his expression. It made her consider her own love situation. She looked over at Neji, who was lecturing Kiba for having urinated in the flower garden.

Fuck waiting for him to get this shit together, she thought suddenly.

"Hey, Neji!" She called to him, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He left the doggish boy alone and strolled to where she was.

"So, just curious, where am I sleeping tonight?"

He hesitated and she willed him to offer his room.

"Wherever you want I guess. Hinata said she wants Naruko to spend the night, so she'll probably be taking a guest room, but there's loads of space in the main house."

Idiot. He'd be sleeping in the branch house. She knew he would.

"I'm a little chilly. Do you have a sweater I can borrow?" she asked.

"Sure. My room's a mess, but you know where it is. Just help yourself."

She almost growled.

"Or you could walk me there, like a gentleman..."

"What about these idiots?"

"If they get out of line, you know Shino will put them in their place again."

He looked back at the crowd for what seemed like forever.

"You know what? Never mind. I'll just go get something from my bag upstairs," she sighed before walking away from him. "I don't need anything from you," she mumbled.

Neji was pretty sure she was angry and he didn't get why. She'd been to his room a hundred times and she'd always been cool wandering around alone. Why all the sudden did she require his assistance? If she had a sweater in her bag, why'd she need his?

He sat down on the picnic bench and watched his guests in silence while he wondered just what it was that made women so damn confusing.

'*~*'

Sasuke was still staring at the message and he was nauseated. Closing his phone, he put it into his pocket and thought that he now had no choice but to warn Hinata. If people knew... How would they? Would Haku really have told someone else? Or maybe he'd told Tenten and she'd told?

He leaned against the fence, melting into the shadows.

Around him, everyone seemed normal. There was nobody freaking out, which they definitely would if he'd been told on. Maybe it was a trick?

He considered asking Shino if he knew Haku's number, but that would be stupid.

Nervously, he pushed away from the fence again and nearly hit Naruko.

"I was going to ask if you planned on spending the rest of the night over here," she laughed.

He looked forlorn.

"Listen, Haku told everybody you were just stoned and acting silly. They don't know any better."

"Are you saying you think something happened?"

"I know it did. You left a huge fucking hickey on her neck, but no worries, a little make up took care of that. I won't tell anyone. Hinata is stressed enough over this. You should take it easier on her next time. She's so pale it looked like a welt."

He didn't know if he could believe her. He had thought he might have left a mark while he was getting carried away, but had been hoping he hadn't.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Calm down. Man, this rage on your face right now is so not cute."

He swallowed.

"What's wrong?"

He paused and replied, "I got a text that says that they told on me for what I did with Hinata."

"From who? Nobody knows. Except me, Haku, Hinata and you."

Sasuke shrugged. "Unknown number." He showed her the message.

"I don't know that number either, but maybe it's a trick to get you to admit to something. Like, they don't actually know, they just think it did and that if they scare you into thinking everyone already knows, you'll confess."

That seemed highly likely, but what if it wasn't?

"Just come back over with everyone and be normal. You look like such a creep hiding over here."

'*~*'

"She's treading on dangerous ground," Sakura said as she watched Naruko chat with Sasuke in a dark area along the fence.

"Seriously. I might have to go over there," Ino agreed.

"No, let's see where this goes first. Just to be sure. I'm still not convinced she likes Sai though. She hasn't paid him any attention all night."

'*~*'

Sai had noticed the lack of attention the perky Miss Piggy was giving him and for reasons he couldn't quite understand, this was bothering him. A lot. She had been so flirty before at work, but she had spent the greater part of the evening joking around with other guys.

Leaning on Chouji, hiding behind Shikamaru, chatting with Sasuke, running from Kiba... It was driving him a little crazy. Their interaction had been severely limited earlier when he'd sat with her. It was frustrating.

Once she had returned Sasuke to the group, he decided to take a second to talk to her.

"How are you getting home tonight, Miss Piggy?" he asked, tugging her hair lightly.

"Oh, Hinata actually asked me to spend the night, so I already told my Mom I won't be home. Why, did you need a ride?"

He fought back the urge to reply with something perverse and failed. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of me giving you a ride and I didn't mean home."

She laughed at him and he felt something sharp in his stomach.

"That was really forward and I've got to admit, pretty smooth, but well... I don't have sex with people I'm not dating."

"Then, I'd like to ask you to this party tonight," he answered. He could hear his own nervousness. Was she actually going to reject him? Had he misread all her signals?

"Alright, but I don't put out on the first date."

He felt himself calm a bit and managed a smile. "Fair enough, but this counts as date one. How about date two?"

"You should nickname yourself Sir Pig," she said through a giggle.

'*~*'

Naruto looked on as Sai smiled at Naruko and she smiled back. It was annoying. He hadn't had a single girl show any interest in him all night. They ignored him at work and they were ignoring him now. He sauntered over to Shino's side. Not really sure what his options were.

"Hey, I'm about to sneak away and smoke another joint. If you want to come along, it's cool," the Aburame boy told him, "But, it's just stock plus Neji and Tenten this time so keep it to yourself."

"Sure. When and where?"

"We're going to hot box Neji's private bathroom."

"Hot box?"

"You'll see when we get there. Just go inside and find Tenten. Tell her we're going to start and she'll take you there."

Naruto gathered they were moving in separate groups to avoid suspicion, but it seemed like an impossible task.

'*~*'

Kiba knew his friends were going to hot box the bathroom off Neji's room, but had passed. This was his chance to look out for HInata. Show her he could be a responsible man. She was standing with Haku and they were engaged in what looked like a serious conversation.

Well, serious for Hinata. Haku just looked very amused.

"Hey, Hinata, want another beer?" Kiba offered as he walked up.

"Uh, no thank you," she replied. Her face was pink with blush or drunkenness. He wasn't sure which.

"I just thought I should confess," Haku said with a laugh, "I promise it's nothing to be worried about. Trust me on that."

She nodded and sighed.

Kiba waited for Haku to leave before asking, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. Not really. Have you been having fun?"

"Yeah."

Naruko bounced over to them. "My Mom is out front with my things and she just wants to see who it is I'm staying with. Mind if I steal her away Kiba?" she asked with large blue pleading eyes.

"I'm a little tipsy," Hinata warned.

"I told her you were very shy so she won't expect much."

They hurried off to receive the drop off.

Kiba groaned. He was getting nowhere.

'*~*'

Shikamaru was supposed to be seducing Temari. That was what Ino had told him to do, but he wasn't really interested in the girl. She was cute, but she wasn't Ino.

Speaking of Ino, she was quite sober; there was no doubt of that. He'd watched her open that beer nearly an hour ago and she was still less than halfway done it.

He watched her watch Sasuke. Standing there with Sakura, plotting their next moves. Assuming everyone was out to get him too.

"You're going to stare a hole straight through her," Chouji sighed.

"This is bothersome. I'm not helping with her stupid plan anymore."

"I don't blame you. Helping her get closer to Sasuke won't make it any easier for you to get her."

"When are you going to put the moves on Naruko?"

"I'm not. She likes Sai. Ino already told me that. I don't think there's a point in me competing with that."

They fell silent and Shikamaru thought about Chouji's situation and his own. They were very similar.

He smiled in spite of himself. "I think I'll help her after all."

"Now's your chance. Temari is finally alone."

'*~*'

And Temari was alone. Kankuro was had slipped away and search for Shino to see about buying some weed for another time.

She wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru come to sit with her. His air-head friend had been pushing him to do so all night. She smiled at him anyway as he joined her. He cleaned up nice, though she figured this was also the work of his friend and she doubted he actually wanted anything to do with her.

"Can I help you?" she asked him politely.

"I don't know," he replied in an even voice. He looked like he seriously didn't know if she could help.

"Well, tell me what's up and I'll be able to work out the rest."

"See that chicken-haired kid the girls keep freaking out about."

"I do and I admit I don't like his hair."

"Do you think he's hot?"

"I can see how those girls find him attractive, but he's not really my type."

"What is your type?"

"Let's just say I like manly men."

He chuckled. "I don't think I'm your type than."

"You don't want to be my type though. You want to be hers." Temari gestured to Ino and grinned.

"Yeah. Troublesome as that is, it's true."

"And did you think I could help you with this? I could talk to her maybe, or lay one on Sasuke if that would help."

"I don't think you putting the moves on Sasuke would help."

He was quiet, considering how to best go about what he wanted to say.

"You could always just try and make her jealous."

"I was thinking that as well."

"Aw, and you wanted to use me since she wanted you distracting me from her little boy," Temari laughed.

Shikamaru was now unsure. She said 'use me' and even though her tone was light, he knew those were dangerous words from a woman. He studied her face.

"I'll do it."

"Really?" he asked, more than a touch surprised by this.

"Yeah, just two questions first. One, how jealous do you want to make her? And two, when do we start?"

'*~*'

"Ino, I think she took the bait," Sakura whispered, subtly pointing to the picnic bench couple.

The blonde turned her gaze on the pair and smirked. Temari seemed to be flirting with Shikamaru. Just like she'd planned.

"Look what I can do," she heard Temari tell him rather loudly before pushing her lips over the head of her beer bottle and slid her mouth all the way down to where the bottle curved outward. She was essentially deep-throating the bottle.

"Classy," Sakura laughed.

Ino said nothing and instead just looked on as Shikamaru shuffled a little closer to the girl. It made her angry, but she had sent him over there and if she went to get him now, not only would people think she was jealous, but Sasuke would think she was more interested in Shika. She couldn't have that. No. She just had to ignore them.

It was difficult though, because just when she had pushed them to the back of her mind she realized Sasuke wasn't coming back from the bathroom.

She looked back to the table to give Shikamaru a signal to report to her, but he was gone.

"Where'd they go?"

"I saw them sneak off into the gardens earlier." Sakura gestured to the giant hedges and their open gate which seemed like a very naughty place to explore alone at night.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Look what I can do!**

**

* * *

  
**

Man, I am a bitch. I like Ino and Sakura, well I mean, I like writing them. They're real people who are smart and use their smarts for the wrong reasons.

Although, I can't say I want to give Ino back her Shikamaru because I like her pining for him inwardly.

Coming soon, _Chapter Fifteen: HOLY #%&!_


	15. HOLY !

I have reconnected with this story fabulously, though it never really left me since even while I was on hiatus I'd be doing something else and randomly thinking 'I definitely should include this line or that idea in KS'.

Be warned, I think things might get naughty in this chapter for no reason other than my mind is in the gutter again.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: HOLY #%&!**

**

* * *

  
**

When Naruto had found Tenten, it was clear to even him that she had been crying. Maybe not bawling her eyes out or anything, but definitely teary eyed.

"Are you alright?" he braved.

"I'm fine, it's allergies. Sorry. It's nothing. I'm fine," she took a deep breath, "What's going on?"

"We're going to Neji's bathrrom to hot box. You, me, Shino, Neji, Sasuke..."

"All the responsible people? So, he's okay with leaving the yard if it means he gets to smoke up?"

"It was Neji that upset you?"

"Yeah. He upset me. I pretty much gave him several perfect opportunities to make a move on me and he just stared at me like the idiot he is....... Just.... Just forget it though."

"I can't say I'll forget that, but I'll try not to call him a jackass as soon as we see him."

"I guess that's the best I can ask for."

'*~*'

Shikamaru had followed Temari into the topiary garden. She had walked backwards, facing him and describing the reaction of Sakura as she tried to be sly about watching them leave.

"Ino hasn't noticed yet, but I'm sure she won't be happy when she does," Temari laughed, "Do you think they noticed my bottle trick?"

He wondered briefly why they were still holding hands. "I think everyone noticed the bottle trick."

"Well, thank the good doctor who screwed up pulling out my tonsils when I was a kid."

They were still holding hands when they stopped to linger in a dark corner where a hedge had been fashioned into an elephant kept them hidden.

"So.... What do we do now?" Temari asked him.

Shikamaru settled onto the grass and lay down, staring up at the night sky. "Look at the stars?"

Temari joined him. She stretched out alongside him and rested her head on a bicep of his. She let a hand come to rest on his stomach and they simply stared up.

Some time had passed before they even moved.

It began with him shifting the arm that she had laid on from having his hand beneath his head, to relaxing about her shoulders. Less to be touchy and more on account of it slowly going numb. She moved her head to his shoulder and turned onto her side to look at him as opposed to the stars.

He turned his head to look back at her. She had a pretty face and he did like blondes. Not to mention it didn't seem Ino would ever give up on Sasuke.

Apparently she was thinking along the same lines and their faces moved in closer until their lips touched.

'*~*'

Neji was sitting on the edge of his own bath and awkwardly avoiding him by standing against the opposing wall. Shino was sitting on the toilet – seat down of course! – and neatly packing his bong.

When the door opened and Naruto followed Tenten inside, she walked past him without a word and hopped up into the counter to sit. He looked at the space beside him on the edge of the tub. Any other time, she would have sat there.

Naruto took it and looked at him with an annoyed face.

"What the hell is with that look?" Neji asked.

"Ten, I didn't bring it up, he did!" Naruto told her quickly.

She shrugged.

"What's the problem?" Neji pushed.

"I thought you were smart, but I think you are as dumb as your hair is long and your face is feminine! You're a jerk." He continued to glare after he finished.

"Tenten, why is this idiot talking to me this way? He isn't making any sense."

"He makes perfect sense. You're just too dumb to read between the lines," she replied coldly.

Shino and Sasuke exchanged looks without the others noticing. The older flipped open his phone and quickly text the other despite being less than three feet away.

_WTF?_

Sasuke shrugged at him.

Shino sighed audibly and looked at the trio. "Are we doing this?"

"I'm still in," Tenten answered first.

"Met too!" Naruto cheered.

Neji merely nodded, before returning his gaze to Tenten.

"Then let's smoke this peace pipe.... peace bong... whatever... with the hopes that it will preoccupy you all long enough for those of us not interested in hearing this to escape."

"Sorry Shino. This isn't your fault. Thanks for this," Tenten said with a smile and tossed him her Zippo.

Neji continued to be lost. Tenten was never like this. Never. She was always the stable and sweet friend with a penchant for strong liquor and giving him a good shove when he needed it. Why didn't she shove him this time? That would solve all this. She just had to tell him what she wanted...

Fuck. Could it be?

Of course it was. What else could it be?

"I am an idiot," he agreed with them finally before accepting his turn on the bong.

"I know..." the blonde stock boy told him, "It's like you can't see what's right in front of you."

"Haaaaa... Blind spot!" he laughed.

Tenten was looking at him. She was still obviously displeased. He smiled at her through the haze of the smoky bathroom. He'd make it up to her after. He knew just what to do.

'*~*'

Ino was pissed now. "Where the hell did Sasuke go and why hasn't Shikamaru come back from the garden yet? I'm going to go after him in a minute and it is not going to be pretty when I rip one of those stupid blonde pony-tails straight out of her damned head!"

"That sounds like a bad idea. I'll go with you, just in case..." Sakura suggested softly.

"No. I'm going after him alone. You should go find Sasuke," Ino told her, looking torn. "If Sasuke is hurt I'd feel terrible that neither of us ever went for him."

"Ino. You are angry and going alone seems like an awful idea. We'll peak in on Shikamaru real quick and then find Sasuke. Once we know he's safe, we can go back and you can lay a beating on Temari. Okay?"

The blonde drew a long, deep breath and finally nodded. "Real quick with Shika first and then we find Sasuke."

'*~*'

In the garden, Shikamaru could feel the chill of the night against his skin. Temari's fingers had trailed over the cloth again and again, tickling their way down and then finally lifted the hem of his shirt so she could trace her fingers directly against his skin.

They paused a moment as someone joined them in the garden.

From where they lay, Shikamaru could see Ino and Sakura. They were obviously looking for him, but at this point, he'd decided he didn't care. It was actually kind of bothersome.

"Shouldn't we..." Temari trailed off and he shook his head.

"Forget them for now," he muttered.

And then, to his surprise, she began to toy with the button of his pants.

There were his friends, just a few feet away, looking for him and he was hiding behind this elephant with Temari unzipping him. Her hands were... well, cold, but they didn't linger long.

And then he was very glad he had chosen to ignore the girls looking for him and even more glad to see them leave. (A/N: Word says I should user 'gladder' instead of 'more glad' but that sounds repulsive.)

'*~*'

Sasuke couldn't hide his frustration when just the stock team left Neji's room. The other two remained behind to discuss the problem that had obviously come up.

"I can't tell you why she's angry, but she has every right to be," Naruto said.

"She's angry because he still hasn't grown a big enough pair of balls to tell her he likes her," Shino sighed, "It's an old story. I've known him for years and Tenten is the only person he gets nervous around. She's given him plenty of opportunity and he always manages to miss them."

"Pathetic," Sasuke grumbled.

"I'm soooooo high," Naruto laughed suddenly, "Hot-boxing is amazzzzzzing."

"SASUKE! There you are! We were so worried about you!" Sakura cried as she ran to her crush, knocking him to the ground with her hug. Ino followed suit and they both sat on top of him.

"Get off. I'm too high for this." He rolled over and stood up.

Naruto leaned forward and forward and brushed the dried leaves and dirt from his friend's back. "He's also in a grumpy mood, ladies. Just give him some space."

"Its fine," Ino told him curtly, "I have something I need to do anyway."

"They aren't there."

"We'll split up and find his stupid ass. I'll text you before I do anything crazy."

Sakura didn't argue.

'*~*'

In the garden things had actually escalated even further and Shikamaru was thrilled he'd remembered to bring a condom. This time he didn't hear Ino come in because they were making considerably more noise.

It also made it easier for her to find her usually lazy friend atop another girl and displaying a considerable increase in energy.

Thank god they weren't naked. Though his shirt was off and beneath his partners head. They were panting and moaning and making all sorts of primitive noises.

After a long second of staring, everything she was seeing settled in her mind and she left quietly.

'*~*'

While they walked back to the remaining party guests, Shikamaru fished awkwardly for something to say. "That was ummm.... unexpected. Good, but unexpected."

"Yeah," Temari chuckled quietly, "But don't go falling in love with me. I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I mean, that was fun, but I have bigger goals at the moment."

"Well, if you're looking to have fun again..."

She slapped his arm lightly and laughed. "I'll remember that, but what about Ino?"

"When she gives up on Sasuke I'll consider pursuing her more seriously."

"How logical."

'*~*'

Tenten didn't acknowledge Neji's suggestion she grab a seat on the bed beside him. Instead, she stood near the door, ready to leave him with his lonely, lame self.

He was rummaging through his nightstand and took out a small box. "Figured I would wait for your birthday, but now seems better."

With effort, she hid her curiosity.

"Listen, Ten, I really didn't think you were making a pass at me earlier. I take everything you do suggestively and I just assumed I was reading too much into things like I usually do."

"So, you're defence is you're a perv?"

"Essentially. Come on. Sit down. You're not making this easy."

"Maybe I don't want this to be easy for you."

"Here. Don't sit. Don't co-operate. Just take this. It's been sitting in my room long enough anyway."

She withheld a snide comment and accepted the box. "HOLY FUCK!" She took out the dainty ring and rolled it between her fingers. "Is this..?" Her stoned mind admiring the light dancing off of it.

"It's a promise ring."

"You're not serious."

"I am."

She slipped it onto her finger slowly and marvelled at its perfect fit. It looked natural on her hand. "You know," she laughed, "just getting up the nerve to kiss me would have worked too."

"Well, maybe I can get up the nerve for that now."

He was smooth, having grown confident with her drastic mood change. His lips found hers for just a second and then he stepped back.

"I'm really happy," she admitted.

"Happy enough to sleep in my room tonight?"

"Moving a little quickly, aren't you?" she teased.

"I won't try anything. Just sleep in here. Who knows when we'll get the chance to wake up beside each other again."

"Fine, but you'll have to explain it to Hinata."

Neji paled. "But, couldn't you just...."

"Nope."

"You're so difficult. If I didn't love you, I'd dump you right now."

"You love me?"

"As if you didn't know... And you said I was too dumb to figure things out."

"I was just surprised to hear you say it."

'*~*'

"I'm going to call my brother for a ride now. I'll see you at work," Sasuke told his friends. He was still high, but figured his parents would already be asleep by the time he got there.

His brother's cell number offered up a strange error message and he decided to just call the house.

"Sasuke?" his mother's voice asked after she picked up on the first ring.

"Yeah. I was calling to get Itachi to pick me up. His phone is off or something. Hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, your father and I have been up waiting for you. I'll go get your brother. Hold on."

He could hear his mother cover the phone with her hand and call out to his brother. The phone passed hands and Itachi spoke. "Why didn't you call my cell?"

"I did. It's fucked."

"That's why I got a new one. Didn't you get my text?"

"What text?"

"The one warning you that I told Mom and Dad about you locking yourself in a room with Hinata."

"That was you?"

"You thought there was anybody else?"

"How did you know?"

"I called Haku to tell him I got the phone I'd ordered online. It was delivered while I was out. Dad was over the moon. You should have seen it. A little ridiculous, but very funny."

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: HOLY #%&!**

**

* * *

  
**

I knew all along I was going to make it Itachi that sent the message and that Neji would have to confess to Tenten before the night was through. What did you think? This was the last party chapter. I've drawn it out long enough. It's been five chapters... People have done things... Plot has been added and advanced...

I am sick. Please send me soup and love.

Coming soon, _Chapter Sixteen: Hangover_


End file.
